Egyptain Slave
by Sueona
Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down. Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, later Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. I got into Yugioh and this came from my thoughts. I hope I got this good and I would really like people's thoughts on this story.

Seth walked inside the palace gates. He glanced back to see the small boy slowly walking with his head bowed. He spoke, his voice deep and cold, "What is your name?"

The slave boy answered in a soft voice, flinching by the tone of his new master, "Yugi, master." He learned a few things before he was sold. When his grandfather passed away, his father sold him off, giving up all his freedom. His owner wanted money for him and couldn't wait until he hit sixteen. It happened to be his birthday today and was sadly sold right off the bat. There were many buyers but this man brought him. He looked like high class by the way he dressed. He glanced around the area, seeing many guards. He couldn't believe this person was from the pharaoh's court.

"You may call me Seth in private. Though stick with master in the open where many ears and eyes are." Seth replied as he started to walk down the long hallway. He continued, "Keep up, Yugi." He heard the fast footsteps, trying to keep up with his long legs. What made him buy a slave? He was against slaves. He has seen so many horrors with them. Still he stopped and saw the dealer trying to sale the boy off. Those bright eyes caught him trapped. He opened his chamber's doors, stepping inside. He sighed, "Should I bow?"

The pharaoh leaned against the wall, chuckling, "Hmm, I have to think about that one. You are setting up a bad example for the new slave you brought."

"Does everyone know?" Seth asked in a growl as he shut the doors. It stopped shocking him of his king being in his bedroom unannounced. Yugi knelt down by his bed, not once looking up.

"He is scared with your behavior. Now he'll think he has a mean master." Atem teased. It wasn't like his high priest to buy a slave. Not only just a slave but a sex slave. He ordered, "Stand up and let me look at you."

Yugi didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to stand up or keep kneeling? The one who brought him didn't order him to. He glanced to his new master. His blue eyes were sharp and cold. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

Seth spoke, "The pharaoh ordered you to do something, do it."

Yugi jumped from the tone and stood up. He kept his eyes to the ground. He couldn't believe he was in front of the great king that ruled over Egypt. He saw feet in front of him and his chin was lifted. He stared straight into ruby eyes, but he gasped as he realized he was staring at someone who looked just like him though the pharaoh was tanner and toner. Also the hair was a different shade and their eyes were different colors.

"I find everyone in my kingdom equals. Only keep your eyes to the ground when we are in public." Atem replied. He glanced to his high priest and teased, "He is a looker."

"You would say that." Seth replied with a smirk on his face. He looked at Yugi to see him in rags and dirty. He snorted and replied, "He needs to get cleaned up and dress better."

"Yes, agree. He is your slave, you better take care of him." Atem replied as he released the boy's chin. He heard a knock at the door. Seth opened to reveal a guard, bowing his head toward him. He asked, "What is it?"

"My pharaoh, there is a meeting and they need you." The guard answered without lifting his eyes.

Atem walked by the boy, glancing to his high priest. He ordered, "Take care of the slave and then join me. I will keep him close by you for a while."

Seth bowed his head and responded, "Yes, my pharaoh." He watched as Atem left his room with the guard following close by. He shut the door once again. He turned and spoke, "Let's go. You need a bath and new clothes to wear." He walked out of his chamber, hearing the boy running to keep up to him. Why did he get a slave again? Was it because the boy looked like his king? They look the same but far from being the same. He entered the bath chamber, hearing the women in it squeal in delight. He shook his head and spoke, "I need you to clean him up and dress him." The women ran over to the slave and took his arm. Those breathtaking eyes looked at him in distressed and he smirked. He walked out to let the harem girls take care of bathing and fitting him into cloths. He leaned against the wall, tired all of the sudden.

Yugi walked out, scared half to death. Those women were crazy. He saw his new master leaning against the wall. He piped up, "Master, am I suited now?" Blue eyes turned to look at him and there was coldness there. This was going to be horrible for him. He was damned to serve a cold man forever. What will his master ask him to do? He wasn't fitted to do heavy work.

Seth glanced his eyes over the new slave. He must admit the boy had beauty in his pale skin. He nodded his head once and spoke, "I am needed, you will come with me. You will kneel beside me, do not raise your eyes to anyone and do not speak unless I or the pharaoh asks of it. Do I make myself clear?" He pushed away from the wall.

Yugi bowed his head and answered, "Yes, master." He followed two steps behind his master as they entered a large room. Everyone became silent, and then there were many whispers.

"Oh my, he looks like the pharaoh."

"This is Seth's slave."

As his master moved to stand by the pharaoh who sat on the throne, Yugi knelt beside Seth. He kept his eyes lowered to the ground, trying to breathe right. It wasn't good to make a wrong move. He heard people talking.

"Is there a way for you to resolve this conflict?" The pharaoh asked as his eyes glanced toward his high priest and the new slave that people were still whispering about.

The man answered, "I don't know, my pharaoh."

"Have you at least talked to him about the conflict?" The pharaoh asked. When the man shook his head, he wanted to roll his eyes. Why did his people come straight to him when they could solve their problems themselves? He spoke, "I think you should discuss this with him and see if you two can make an agreement between you two."

The man bowed and spoke, "You speak a great deal of wisdom, my pharaoh. Thank you for listening to me."

The pharaoh waved his hand and wanted to sigh deeply. That was the first. He heard loud screaming from the halls. His high priest stood in front of him as the door slammed open. A man ran inside, cursing loudly. His guards took their stations. Seth raised the rod ready to protect him. He stood up and spoke, "Let this man have his word."

The man growled, "A fool for a pharaoh. One who is soft for slaves."

"Slaves are people as well. I made no secret of my dislike of having slaves in this kingdom." Atem replied. He might hate the idea but sadly even as pharaoh he can't change it. His great grandfather ensured that rule.

"They are nothing!" The man yelled as he ran straight toward the king of Egypt. He was thrown back as the rod glowed out its power. The guards grabbed him and he sneered, "Too soft. Too weak. You will not last long as pharaoh." Bright hazel eyes glanced to the boy who knelt but was staring at him. He could tell the boy was a slave. He chuckled, "To even have a slave by the throne and letting him look in the eyes of someone higher than him."

Seth turned his head to see Yugi was looking up. He sneered, "Lower your eyes." The boy bowed his head, low, shaking.

The great king of Egypt glanced to the small boy and spoke, "He is not lower than anyone here. He is a person like everyone else in this room." The man struggled against his guards.

The man hissed, "You let them fight your battles. You are afraid to lose."

Atem turned his head toward the man that dared entered his palace. He took a step away from the throne. He ordered, "Release him." The guards pulled away from the crazed man who went after him. His puzzle glowed, making the room even brighter. He will never show weakness to anyone. He had to be strong for his people. He had to remain in control or else it would be his death. There was no time to show a weak pharaoh. His people counted on him. He used the power of the puzzle, pushing the man back. Screaming came out of those mocking lips. As the man fell, he spoke, "I am no weakling. I am the pharaoh of Egypt. I rule this kingdom. I listen to my people even the slaves for they are also people." His guards went toward the broken man and he ordered, "Take him to the dungeon."

Yugi kept his head bowed, his forehead touching the ground. He didn't know what to do or feel. He was a slave, sold out by his own father. He disobeyed his master by raising his head. He heard footsteps but did not move an inch. His body was shaking. He was hit a few times for him not understanding the rules.

Seth felt the rage rose inside of him from the words and attack. He also could not believe Yugi failed at a simple rule. A hand landed on his arm and he turned his head. His pharaoh shook his head and he retained his control and stood beside his king like always. Everyone bowed to Atem, showing their deep respect for him.

Atem sat on his throne and ordered, "Bring in the others to talk."

Yugi just knelt the entire time. He didn't even raise his head off the ground. He didn't want to upset everyone alone his new master. He had no idea what to think of his new master or the pharaoh. The king of Egypt was good about slaves but he had power. He heard many stories from his grandfather about no other pharaoh could free slaves or unbind the law of having slaves. What would happen to the man that came in here? After a few hours of hearing people talk, he was lifted up from where he knelt. He didn't dare raise his head to see what was going on.

"It is time for us to go." Seth replied. The boy in front of him might look like his king but he wasn't anything like Atem. He bowed toward his king who nodded his head, but gave him a look that stated; _Do not be too hard on him_. He walked down the hall with Yugi two steps behind him. As they entered his chambers, he started to take off his gold jewelry. He glanced to the boy who stood by the door. He spoke, "You broke a rule that was placed long ago."

Yugi gulped down the lump in his throat. What should he do or say? Was he allowed to say anything? His owner taught him nothing. The only thing he knew was to kneel and never look in anyone's eyes.

Seth sat down, staring at the boy who rivaled his king in beauty. No words were spoken from the boy. He continued with his words, "I see that trader taught you nothing. How long have you been a slave?" When silence greeted him, he ordered, "I asked a question, I want an answer."

Yugi answered, his entire body shaking, "I have only been a slave for three years, master."

Seth closed his eyes, anger washing over his body. Not only did he buy a slave, but an untrained one. Also Yugi had freedom for most of his life. He asked, "Where you kidnapped?" Maybe there could be a loophole and he can free Yugi from his binds. He was pretty sure that if one was kidnapped, he could be freed if the pharaoh gives permission.

Yugi answered in a sad voice, "No. My father sold me, master."

Seth sighed and leaned back in his chair. There was nothing in his power or the pharaoh's to free the boy from the binds of slavery. He opened his eyes and knew he would have to teach Yugi everything himself. He ordered, "Come here." The boy didn't raise his head as he moved to him. He stood up and ran his hand over the pale skin. It was very smooth for being a slave. It would seem the trader didn't like leaving marks or never touched the skin of this beauty. This boy was awakening lust in him.

Yugi shook. He didn't understand what will happen to him. The touch sent shivers in his body. He was scared. What was his master doing? His eyes widened as the hand lowered. He grabbed the tan hand and screamed.

Seth pulled back, seeing the boy breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollable. His eyes narrowed as he asked, "Do you know what kind of slave you are?" Yugi snapped his head up, fear clearly showing in those bright purple eyes.

Yugi asked fearful, "What kind?"

Seto felt the anger rise inside of him again. The boy knew nothing about what he was now. The worst part was the trader could come back to reclaim the boy if they didn't seal the deal. He walked to the open windowed, growling, "A pleasure slave." Yugi gasped loudly and he heard him fall to his knees. He glanced over to see the boy shaking. He heard the sobs breaking loose. He stormed toward his door and ordered, "Do not leave this room." He walked out of his chambers, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Inside, Yugi wrapped his arms around his body. No wonder so many people were bidding so high for him. The worst part was that his new master was upset. He could be punished for not letting his master touch him. His entire body was shaking as fear gripped him tightly. Would this be his last night on this world? He knew that if he didn't give pleasure to his master, it could be the death of him.

In the pharaoh's chamber, Atem leaned back as one of his harem girls was rubbing his back, taking the stress out of it. He heard a loud banging on his door. He glanced to it, knowing if it was a threat, his guards wouldn't let the person bother him. He waved his hand and Aria knelt beside his bed. He ordered, "Enter." His high priest entered his room with an angry look in his eyes. He asked as he took the drink of wine from Aria, "What is wrong?"

"He doesn't know." Seth hissed.

"Who doesn't know what?" Atem asked, not in the least put off with the behavior his high priest was showing.

Seth walked to the large window, hissing, "Yugi. He doesn't know he is a sex slave."

Aria gasped, "Oh my. Poor child."

Atem sighed sadly. He spoke, "You do know I can't do anything about it."

Seth asked, "Is there any loopholes for this?"

Atem once again sighed sadly and shook his head. Aria lowered her head, but he caught the glimpse of sadness in her brown eyes. He leaned back and pointed out, "You have one…"

"Week to seal our deal." Seth finished the statement. He didn't like it but it would be worse for Yugi if the trader got him back. Many found slaves below them but sex slaves were thought of being worse.

"Where is he?" Atem asked.

"I told him to stay in the room after I found out he didn't know." Seth answered, calming down.

Atem asked, "How did you find out?"

"I tried to touch him and he screamed scared to death." Seth replied.

"And you left him with your anger. Seth, he must be frightened to death now." Atem pointed out.

Seth wanted to slam his head against the wall for his stupid mistake. He turned to his king and asked, "What do I do?"

Atem sighed, "He is yours. I can't tell you what to do. He is your slave to do with what you wish. You brought him and now you must decide." Seth walked out of his chamber. Aria looked at him. He mumbled, "It isn't like him to buy a slave. He needs to do what he wishes once in a while."

Seth entered his room to have Yugi fall to his feet. He blinked his eyes down, confused by the action.

Yugi begged, "Please master do not end my life. I'll do whatever you tell me to do. I won't displease you, master."

Seth spoke, "Stand up, Yugi." The boy stood up and he lifted the thin chin up to look straight into those eyes that trapped him at the market. He wiped away the tears but more were falling. He leaned forward, touching those soft lips. Yugi was his and he had to protect the slave. He pulled back and ordered, "Undress. I will show you your duties."

Yugi felt fear race up his body but he had to. He had no freedom or rights. He took off his cloths, bare to his new master. He was pulled toward the bed. He wanted to cover up his body. He was laid on the bed and he laid there stiff. What will be his next order? What would his duties be?

Seth climbed over the nude body below him. Yugi had his own beauty. Truly Yugi could rival Atem in this. He ran his hands over the smooth skin that has never been touched. He noticed purple eyes were closed tightly. Small hands covered his man hood. He removed the hands and placed them on the bed. He ordered, "Keep your eyes open and keep your hands there." The boy was frightened. He had to show him he wasn't one to take pleasure without giving it back. He leaned down, moving his lips over the pale skin.

Yugi shook but he wasn't sure if it was from the fear or from those lips touching his skin. He was confused. Wasn't he meant to give pleasure to his master? His grandfather explained things to him about slaves. Hands roamed his body, touching him everywhere. His mind was fogging up and he felt himself grow hard. Well, he figured he was okay being with another man but that still didn't take the fear away. He moved his legs, but two strong hands pulled them apart, revealing everything to those blue eyes.

Seth had to get the other calm. He moved his lips down the chest, to the small stomach, and right by the hard cock. He ran his tongue up and down the pole, making the other move. He glanced up to see those breathtaking eyes wider than before. He engulfed the nice size cock into his mouth, sucking at it. Hips pushed up and he held them down. He did this countless times and he knew he was good at it. The boy was tossing his head back and forth, making the crazy hair fly.

Yugi moaned. The heat and wetness driving him mad. He didn't understand. What was this about? Shouldn't he be doing this to his master? His hands gripped the bed, trying to hold on. He was losing himself. His voice was rising higher and higher. Something was breaking loose inside of him and he wanted to be engulfed in that flame. He moaned, "Master." He was trying to warn him of something but he wasn't sure what. His hips tried to move upwards but they were held down firmly. He screamed loudly as the dam broke inside of him. As the shock of pleasure raced through his body, he closed his eyes. It was great.

Seth swallowed and leaned up. He spoke, "I am not one to take pleasure without giving it back. You belong to me but I will treat you fairly. I will teach you everything you need to know to be by my side." A small hand went toward his cock but he grabbed it. When confused eyes stared at him, he said, "Tonight I gave you a lesson of pleasure. We have one week to finish the deal. Hope you are a fast learner."

In the pharaoh chamber's, Atem chuckled, "I think little one enjoyed Seth."

"Who wouldn't, my pharaoh?" Aria giggled.

Atem laughed, "That is true. He is cold outside but in the bedroom he is very passionate."

The next day, Yugi walked behind his new master. He was still confused. Would he get what he did last night all the time? His face heated up as he remembered how it felt to be touched, kissed, sucked, and licked down there. He ran right into his master's back and stumbled to the ground. Cold blue eyes glanced to him and he lowered his head quickly.

Atem chuckled, "I see he had a dose of you last night, Seth." Two guards behind him blushed a little but kept up their masks very well. Yugi on the other hand was a deep shade of red.

Seth knelt before his king and spoke, "My pharaoh."

"Rise." Atem ordered. Seth stood up and he waved for him to follow. Once again, he will have meetings but this time Seth was not needed. He asked, "Have you figured everything out on the west side of the kingdom?"

"Yes, my pharaoh. I have came up with a plan to stop the thieves from taking crops from the farmers in that area." Seth answered, pleased with himself that he could help in some way.

"Thank you, Seth. Your help and your plans are great to this kingdom and I. Please give it to the lead guard today." Atem replied. He glanced back to see Yugi trying not to bump into the guards. The one guard looked ready to snap. He spoke up, "Yugi come here."

Yugi walked to the side of the pharaoh, bowing his head in respect and spoke softly, "Yes, pharaoh."

"I wish to talk to you in private alone." Atem grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into a room that was closest. He heard Seth growl lowly in his throat and that put on a smirk on his face. His guards were posting in front of the door. As he released the boy, he spoke, "I was told you did not know what type of slave you are." Yugi only nodded his head. He circled the boy, seeing him shake. He replied, "I can't free you, Yugi, no matter how much I wish to. Seth is like me, he sees the slaves as equals and treats them fairly. He will teach you what you need to know. Sadly, he only has one week to finish the deal with you."

Yugi asked, curious, "Finish what deal?" He fell to his knees, bowing his head lowly as he spoke, "Forgive my rudeness. I should have waited to get permission to speak."

"There is nothing to fear." Atem replied, still seeing the tension in the boy. He sighed sadly, "He must claim you in a week. The trader can come back and take you if he doesn't." Silence greeted him and he spoke, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Yugi felt fear gripped him again. Yes, he understood every word. He had to give up his body to stay. Would it be better to stay? Though he knew he would be sold to another and that new master could be cruel. Beside he knew nothing how to please a person. He spoke in a soft voice, "I understand. May I ask something, pharaoh?"

"You may." Atem answered in a tender voice.

"Will it hurt?" Yugi asked. He didn't want to feel pain. He didn't want to be hurt. Could he trust Seth to not hurt him? This was his life and he had to get used to it. There was no way for him to be free.

Atem sighed, "It hurts a little but I can say one thing. Seth will try his best to give you pleasure over pain."

Outside, Seth wanted to pace. Why did Atem pull rank on him? What was he discussing with his Yugi? The door opened and Atem wore a frown on his face. Yugi was two steps behind him, but he could clearly see the boy was upset. He wanted to glare at Atem but that could be a high price to do in front of the royal guards. He bowed his head and asked, "May I take Yugi now, my pharaoh?"

"You may. I said all I had to." Atem replied and walked down the hallway with his guards following him. Yugi was a very shy timid boy. The boy just hit being a teenager. The boy doesn't understand anything about sex. He really hated traders who showed no concern for the slaves they sold.

Seth looked over Yugi, seeing nothing really wrong with him. He asked, "What did he say?" Yugi shook his head and he asked, "Why won't you tell me?"

Yugi didn't look up to meet his master's eyes as he answered, "He ordered me not to tell you. He said that you wouldn't punish me for disobeying your order this once." He was ready for the blow but it never came. He took a risk and looked up to see one brown eyebrow rose up.

Seth shook his head. Leave it to his king. He walked down the other way from his pharaoh and replied, "Keep up Yugi. I have a break today and I am going to teach you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments on the first chapter. I hope I live up to the comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. Comments truly help me write and post faster.

Yugi entered the chamber and knelt, waiting for his orders. Could he do this? Shouldn't he fight back? He wasn't a fighter. He kept quiet as his father sold him. He kept quiet every time he was hit for disobeying the rules. He never fought back. What could he do? He was a slave now, a sex slave. If he didn't give into this, he would be given to another anyways. A new master could be worse. He could be in worse shape. He could be beaten every second of his breathing life and forced. Seth hasn't forced him and he could have. All the high priest did was given him a taste of pleasure, swearing when he takes pleasure, he also gives it back. He heard jewelry being removed from his master.

Seth sat down, leaning his head back. He felt for the boy. He ordered, "Come over here." He heard small footsteps coming across the marble floor. He looked at the slave. He spoke, "I want you to touch me like you were about to last night." He watched as the face and the pale body turned bright red. He pulled the other close to him, slipping his hand down the silk covering the boy's lower body from view. He teased the flesh, awakening it. He whispered, "Feel how I touch you and do it to me."

Yugi tried to calm down his heart but it wouldn't. He was nervous. Would he be beaten if he didn't do it right? Would he be thrown out and back to the trader if he didn't please? He slid his hand down, shaking slightly. His wrist was grabbed and he gulped down the lump in his throat. Did he do something wrong?

Seth helped the boy steady the hand and made it wrap around his cock. He only had a week. Was this a good idea? Should he really keep Yugi? He had to shake those thoughts out. If he didn't, someone would have this boy and most likely Yugi will be treated horribly. He spoke, "Stroke."

Yugi took a breath and start to rub his fist up and down the large cock. If they had sex, would it fit inside of him? He started to shake. It would have to hurt very badly.

"Yugi keep your mind on what you are doing. Let instinct direct you." Seth's firm voice spoke. He leaned his head back, letting the pleasure come to him. His eyes becoming half-lidded.

Yugi watched his master closely. Was he giving pleasure to the man like he was meant to? His thoughts about sex were driven out of his mind. He had to do this first. It would be no good if he couldn't please Seth. His hand was grabbed again and he stared straight into those deep blue eyes.

"We can stop here or we can go to the next action." Seth breathless said. He has only felt like this once. It was strange how Yugi could truly rival Atem.

"You can do more?" Yugi asked.

"You could do what I did last night." Seth teased. Yugi blushed again, moving side to side. There was the difference between Yugi and Atem. Atem wasn't shy or timid. The pharaoh got what he wanted. His king had confidence. Yugi knelt down and he untied the fabric, pushing it to the side. Yugi leaned forward, taking his hard cock into his mouth. He forced his hips to stay still even though he wanted to thrust into the wet heat. The boy pulled back quickly, coughing. He sighed, "Easy there. Take what you can and your use hand for the rest." The slave didn't say a word but tried again. The mouth was hot but there was nothing else. He directed Yugi, "Start sucking, run your tongue over me." The mouth started to move up and down, sucking on him. The tongue smoothly ran over his organ. A small hand played with his balls. The pleasure was building and all he wanted to do was shove his cock down the throat, but he held back. He doubted the boy was ready for that treatment.

Yugi tried to even take more but he kept gagging from the size. Was he giving pleasure to his master? He didn't want to be thrown away. He didn't want to go back to the old owner. He didn't want any more beatings. He ran his tongue across the slit, almost gagging when tan hips thrust up. Was that a good sign? His hand fondled the balls, feeling them tighten up. Before he knew it, salty seed flew into his mouth. He swallowed it, remembering that Seth did that last night. He pulled back, feeling some dip down his chin. He remained kneeling, not ready to look up into those cold sapphire eyes.

Seth had his eyes closed, letting the pleasure rack across his body. Why did Yugi bring something in him that only the pharaoh, himself could do? He tried to gain control of his breathing. His body felt like jelly, so relaxed. After calming down, he looked down. He stood up, the fabric falling to the ground as he ordered, "Stand up and undress completely."

Yugi obeyed even though he was embarrassed. The affects of pleasing his master was not unnoticed on him. He took everything off, wanting so badly to hide himself from view. A large hand wrapped around his cock, making him grip the strong tan arms.

Seth whispered into the boy's ear as he began to stroke, "As I said I am not one to take pleasure and not return it. You are a fast learner." He only stroked a few more times before he felt the wetness run across his fingers and hand. Yugi fell into his arms. He looked around and sighed, "We need to get clean up. I have meetings to go to." He pulled the slave toward his bathing chamber.

In the garden, Atem leaned back as Aria was rubbing his shoulders. A glass of wine was next to him. His other girls were playing in the pond, laughing and giggling.

Aria whispered, "Maybe you need him again, my pharaoh."

Atem glanced behind him and sighed, "He has his hands full right now." He went back to staring at his girls.

Aria replied, "He is rivaling you. I am surprised you are not jealous of him."

"Rivaling me, huh?" Atem responded. His lips turned up into a grin and replied, "He is a sweet kid but he is not me. You know him as well as I do, he would give anything to have that control over me. He never has it any other time."

Aria chuckled, "So true." She rubbed his back, feeling the tension. She leaned against him and spoke, "You really need him. You are full of tension."

Atem was ready to reply but he heard running footsteps and someone falling right into his lap. He looked down to see spiky hair like his own. He chuckled, "I suggest you get up before my guard thinks you are attacking."

Yugi pulled back and bowed. He spit out quickly, "I'm sorry. So sorry, pharaoh."

"Join me, Yugi." Atem demanded. Yugi knelt next to him. He waved Aria away to join the other girls. She bowed her head and walked away. He sensed his one guard came over and he held his hand up, "Nothing is wrong. I do not want to be disturbed for at least an hour." He got his response and the guard leaving.

In the soldier ring, Seth placed down maps and his drawn out plan. He pointed out a place in the map and spoke, "This is where the thieves are coming from. We can place a trap and attack behind them."

The royal guard rubbed his chin and replied, "You truly are a genius. Us soldiers could use you here but I see why the pharaoh likes you to be by his side." Seth nodded his head and he pointed out a spot on the map himself and replied, "I have some reports on thieves coming from that area as well. I would not like to spit up my forces though."

"Do you know how many thieves in that area?" Seth asked.

"Yes, high priest. About three in that area." The royal guard answered.

"Then send just ten in that area. It should not spit up your forces too much and will take care of the problem completely." Seth replied. The royal guard and him discussed more details about the plan and back up plans. He drew them up before he walked over, just in case something would go wrong. He walked out and headed toward the garden. If he remembered right, that was where his slave went toward. Yugi had a huge smile on his face when he was told he could roam the area as long as he kept his eyes down and bowed to people. He heard the harem girls laughing. So, the pharaoh might be around. That was good because he did want to let him know about the plans he gave to the royal guards. He stepped into the clearing to see Yugi kneeling beside his king. He saw his king's back straight and the confidence pouring from all the edges. He felt horrible for ignoring Atem for so long, but sadly he had Yugi to take care of now.

Atem heard the step, knowing since his guard did not step forward there was no threat from the person. He spoke, "Hello Seth." He could smell the toxin scent the other man carried. Yugi turned his head slightly but kept his head bowed. He replied, "Your little one was keeping me company."

Seth saw the sun setting. He ordered, "Yugi, go to my chamber. I still have some night duties to preform and I must speak to the pharaoh."

Yugi sighed sadly but he stood up, obeying the order. He glanced back to see his new master standing behind the king of Egypt. All he did was sit next to the pharaoh. Atem was very quiet and didn't say anything. He didn't dare ask if he could roam. He walked down the halls, heading toward his new room. He slept in a bed in the corner. Would he ever share his master's bed? He blushed when he realized that he would soon. Sex was scary and he wasn't sure he could do it. He shook his head as he scolded himself when he entered the chamber, "I don't have a say in it."

In the garden, Seth asked, "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The kingdom is doing well and today we didn't have too many people requesting to see me." Atem answered, seeing the guard in the corner. He waved him over and ordered, "Seth is here. You are not needed. Get some rest." The guard bowed and thanked him.

Once the guard was out of sight, Seth growled, "You look worn down."

"Do I?" Atem asked as he turned his head. He gave his hand to Seth who helped him stand. He sighed, "About Yugi."

"Did he do something wrong? I could tell he was sitting with you for a while." Seth asked.

Atem replied, "Nothing wrong but I believe the sex issue is scaring him half to death. I could see it that he fears if he doesn't please you that you will toss him to the trader."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Seth asked.

"Because the trader came to see me today. Seems he was willing to pay you back to get Yugi back." Atem answered as he tried to rub his sore shoulder. His hand was knocked away and strong hands were rubbing his shoulders.

"What did you say?" Seth asked. The pharaoh had the stronger power about the matter than he did.

"Seth, he is yours. I am not going to give him over without your permission." Atem mumbled, hissing a little as the pressure of the knuckle hit his tense shoulder. He leaned back a little, looking up at his high priest. He sighed, "Some of the girls think you will ignore me since he is around."

"My pharaoh…" Seth began to say but a finger landed on his lips. He stared straight into ruby eyes.

"I wish things were different, my friend. I wish we could be out in the open. I wish we could be together." Atem mumbled sadly. For the first time in a long while, he could openly admit his true feelings. Only Seth could he show a different side.

Seth leaned his head over top of his king. He sighed, "Are you jealous of Yugi?" Would that jealousy hurt Yugi in the end?

Atem chuckled, "Not at all. You have never been jealous of my girls. What right do I have to be jealous over a boy in your life?"

Seth only had to pray and he could retire for the night. He looked into those ruby eyes, seeing the tiredness in them. He whispered, "Do you need me tonight? I will come."

Atem pulled away from the warmth. It all started oddly between them. Yes, they had friendship, but Seth liked to be in control and once in a while, he wanted to lose that control that he had to carry every second of the day. He shook his head and spoke, "No. You must take care of Yugi. The trader did point out about the week. He said that it would be a shame if he came and took the boy without you getting your money back." Seth looked ready to argue with him and he ordered, "Take care of him, my high priest."

Seth knew that tone but he couldn't back down. He pulled the king toward him and sealed those lips before words could fly out of them. As he pulled back slightly, he heard the sound of girls laughing. He glanced up to see all of them were looking straight at them. Still he did not release his king. He spoke, "You need me."

Atem smiled as he ran his hand over the tan face. He shook his head, "Not tonight. You need to get Yugi comfortable. It will hurt him a lot if you do not prepare him and if that happens he will be forever scared." He pulled away from the warmth of his heart. He spoke, "Girls, let's go. Seth, please escort me to my chamber."

Seth bowing his head, knowing he lost the battle, "As you wish, my pharaoh." He walked with his king, seeing the guards standing on alert as the powerful ruler walked by them. He wanted to take the tension away from Atem but his king had a point. He had a slave to protect from the harsh world he lives in. Were the gods telling him something? It wasn't like him to buy a slave alone one that was a sex one. He bowed his head once again to his pharaoh as he entered his chambers. He left to go pray and get back to Yugi.

Yugi stood on the balcony, staring up at the clear skies, seeing the stars shinning bright. He wished he could fly to freedom. Sadly, he couldn't. He will always be a slave. The pharaoh seemed like a caring person. Seth, his master seemed to be very kind too even though there was coldness across his face every day. He heard the door open but didn't move from his spot. He just wanted a couple of minutes to feel the cold wind whip against him. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and lowered his head. He was still frightened that he would be punished for something. Maybe this was a trick to get him to be open and then the harsh treatment would happen.

Seth glanced to the sky, trying to figure out everything. He did his nighty prayers and walked back thinking. He looked back to his slave. He walked to the railing leaning against it as he stared out at the kingdom. He finally decided to voice out his thoughts, "I hardly pay attention to traders. I hate the fact that people are slaves. Still I only looked at you once and brought you without thought." Yugi remained silent and he continued, "I swore to protect you. Your trader came for you today. Willing to pay me back my money." He turned his head seeing the small body start to shake. He pushed away from the railing, walking to the boy. He wrapped his arms around the small frame and spoke, "I am not giving you back."

Yugi looked up and tried to figure the man out. He didn't do anything to deserve this kindness. He bowed his head, leaning against the toned chest, speaking out of turn, "I would be sold again anyways, right?"

"Yes." Seth told the truth. He pulled the boy inside. He laid him down on the bed. Those bright eyes showed fear. He had five days left. He couldn't do it tonight. It was too soon and not enough preparedness. He slid off the fabric from the boy. Small hands grabbed his arms and those eyes went darker as fear took over. He ran his finger over those parted lips. He drew down the curtains circling his bed. He leaned over the body once again. He dipped his finger into the smelling oil. He spoke, "I will prepare you first, but we will not seal the deal tonight. You must relax. It will hurt less." Yugi didn't say a word. He pushed the legs apart, sliding in one finger. The muscles tighten around him and fingers dug into his tan skin.

Yugi felt tears start to fall, but then he felt wet lips against his neck. The finger didn't move, but stayed still. He was still scared. He heard whispering into his ear, telling him to relax and calm down. Should he listen? Was he going to be taken and pain with it ignored? He closed his eyes, letting his body relax. It helped as those lips kept kissing him over his neck. The pain eased up and the moment he relaxed the finger started to move. He tensed once again and once again the finger stilled.

Seth sighed into the boy's ear, "It is only a finger. It will help you. Relax, Yugi." He felt the muscles relax around his finger. He started to move it once again. He slowly drew it out and slowly pushed it back inside. He moved it in a circle, getting the muscles to loosen up even more. He heard Yugi panting softly. The next thrust, the small body arched to him. He smirked down and replied, "It can be very good." He hit the spot again, hearing a moan escape those lips. He pulled out his finger, seeing those thin hips thrust toward him. He replied, "Now keep your body relaxed. This will bring a little more pain but keep yourself relax and it will go away soon."

Yugi didn't understand how this man can be so kind to a slave. He stared into those dark blue eyes. His hands grip those arms again as he felt two fingers slid inside of him. It wasn't rough or forced. It was gentle, calming down his body once again. Could he really put his trust in this man? Was it safe with him? Did it really matter? He was sold and brought. This was his life and nothing could free him from it. At least this man was being gentle with him. He could have been taken the first night and forget the pain he would gain from it. He body ached up again and a moan escaped his lips. A few more pushed and a large hand wrapping around made the dam broke inside of him again. He fell to the bed, feeling boneless.

The next day, Seth stepped out of his chamber with Yugi behind him. Aria knelt before him and he asked, "What is it, Aria?"

"Dear High Priest. The pharaoh is unwell. Last night he sent us all to our room and removed the guards. He needs you even if his pride will not admit it." Aria spoke, hoping the high priest could make their pharaoh feel better. She glanced to the new slave. She did feel sorry for him but she refused to watch her king suffer in any way.

Seth glanced to Yugi as he noticed Aria was looking at him. He spoke, "I will see him tonight. Do not worry my loyalty still lies with him and only him."

Aria stood up, kept her head down. She whispered, "Thank you, high priest. I had no one to turn to for this." She was told to carry on with her duties and she left.

"Is the pharaoh okay?" Yugi asked.

Seth turned his head and spoke, "Never speak out of turn. Some of these guards will whip before asking questions." A few guards came down the hall. He started to walk and spoke, "Keep up, Yugi." As they entered the court room, he knelt down in front of his king.

Atem glanced to Yugi who quickly knelt down. He spoke, "Rise." Seth rose and pulled Yugi next to him.

Seth leaned down and whispered, "Are you all right, my pharaoh?"

"My back is a little cramp. It is nothing." Atem whispered back as his priests started to talk about the thieves. He spoke, "I am glad we have settled these matters. And what of the thieves?"

One man knelt and spoke, "They are in the dungeon, great pharaoh."

Atem waved his hand, ending the matter. People came in and knelt, speaking of their problems. He would come up with good ideas which he swore they could have came up by themselves. He stood up and spoke, "Everyone take a break before we continued to have more meetings." Everyone bowed down to him. He glanced over and spoke, "Seth, escort me." As he walked out with his high priest following behind him and the slave boy, he sat in his favorite garden.

"Do you wish me to call Aria?" Seth asked as he saw those hands try to rub out his shoulders.

Atem sighed, "She already has duties today." He glanced over and asked, "Yugi do you know how to massage a person?"

Yugi rubbed his hands together. He remembered being ordered to do it but the trader always beat him. He answered, "I don't think I'm good at it."

"Well let's see. Come over here." Atem ordered as he lay straight on his stomach. He felt the smaller body lean over him. He felt hesitate hands slowly slid against his back and push pressure on the tense parts. He gave off a small hiss.

Yugi jumped back and said quickly, "I'm sorry. Please don't hit me."

Atem glanced toward the boy and then looked over to Seth who had anger in his eyes. He spoke softly, "Yugi, you did nothing wrong. Return to the work at hand." Yugi climbed back over him and started to rub against his back. The hands were soft and smooth. He could tell the boy never worked in labor a day of his life. He closed his eyes, letting the soreness seep out of him. He asked, "Do you mind, Seth? I didn't even ask."

"If it helps you, my pharaoh, then I am fine with it." Seth answered as he saw a few guards looking their way, making sure the pharaoh wasn't getting attacked. He wanted to take the stress away from his king but it would be the death of him to touch Atem now in front of people.

Atem felt the hands hit every tense spot in his back. He groaned softly, "Seth, I'm going to steal him one of these days. He is great with massages." He heard Seth chuckle softly and it was pleasant to his ears. It has been a while to hear that laughter in his high priest. He heard footsteps and ordered, "Yugi, up. It is time for me to go back to my duties." As Yugi stood up, he lifted the thin chin up. He gave a soft smile and replied, "I do not trust many to touch me. Make sure you do not betray my trust." He walked away and ordered, "Seth, the day is yours. Train the little one more."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. I wish to thank everyone who comment for this story so far. Comments truly help me keep writing this story. Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well.

Yugi entered his master's chamber, watching as Seth started to take off the jewelry. Was today when his master claimed him? Would he be able to please the other man? He was nervous. He didn't know everything, but he did know the master had to be pleased or the deal would be incomplete.

Seth looked back at Yugi who was staring straight at him. It didn't bother him. He could tell the slave was nervous by the glances to the bed. He took off his top and went to his bed. As he lay on his stomach, he ordered, "Massage my back. I would like to see what the pharaoh was speaking about."

Yugi leaned over the taller body. He saw the oil by the bed and thought if he was going to do it, it should be done right. He poured some oil on his hands and started to rub his master's back. He only hoped he will do it good. The pharaoh could have been being nice. Then again, the pharaoh said that he didn't trust too many people touching him. So many questions racked his brain. Should he ask or keep quiet? He rubbed hard a tense spot. He wasn't thrown off or hit yet. It had to be a good sign.

Seth could see what his king meant. It was heavenly with those small hands hitting every tense spot on his body. He leaned up some, making the boy stop. He felt the shakes coming from the smaller body. He retorted, "I want you to give me pleasure. I want to see if you remember what I taught you." He let Yugi climb off his back and flipped himself over to be on his back. His hands took off the fabric covering the last bit of his body. Amethyst eyes looked down and the pale face went straight to red. He chuckled, "The pharaoh is good to hide his demands." Those eyes snapped his head up to look at him in puzzlement. He ordered, "Carry on."

Yugi took a deep breath. At least he wasn't being slammed down and taken forcefully. Though wasn't this by force? He shook his head. It wasn't Seth's fault that he was a sex slave. All this man did was bought him. If he didn't, someone else would. He wrapped his hand around the thick cock, giving a few squeezes. He tried to remember how Seth pleased his body. He ran his finger nail over the slit, watching as those strong tan hips thrust up. He looked into his master's face to see those beautiful blue eyes hidden. He leaned down, using his tongue to lick at the precum. Was he losing his mind? He never wanted to be a slave. Still, here he was doing what he was supposed to as a slave. He had to wonder if he defied the man, would he be punished. He couldn't take the risk. He lowered his head, sucking at the thick rod. He felt fingers run through his spiky hair. He heard some gasps but nothing else to show him he was doing right.

Seth felt breathless. His body was on fire. Still it shocked him how Yugi could rival his king, the only one he has been with. His gripped the hair as he spoke when Yugi stopped, "Never stop unless I tell you to." Yugi started to swirl his tongue around his cock, driving passion in his veins. He pulled the head up and sealed those red lips. He flipped them over. He regained his self-control as he saw those eyes wide in fear. He untied the fabric, hiding the body below him. He thrust his hips down and demanded, "Take your hand and please us both at the same time."

Yugi first thought it was time but Seth gave him a different order. He wrapped his hand around them, stroking them both at the same time. He tossed his head back as pleasure was building inside of him. He felt Seth thrust into his hand, making his cock jolt in more pleasure. Would this be every time? His master was totally different than what he expected. He was losing sense and he pleaded, "Master."

"Hold on for a little longer, Yugi." Seth replied breathless. The hand was starting to be clumsy, so he wrapped his larger hand around, helping the pace. Fire was burning in his veins, making bright light go through his vision. Yugi's voice started to rise and it was music to him. He sealed those lips as he slid his finger nail across the slit. Yugi arched to him perfectly, spilling over their hands. When the other lowered from his high, he ordered, "Continue until I'm done."

Yugi started to pick up the pace. Why couldn't he make his master go over the edge before him? Would that get him into trouble? He felt the stronger body tense and warmth covered his hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for a strike against him. After a few minutes and none came, he asked, "Are you upset with me?"

Seth stared down at the stiff body. He sighed, "There is no reason to be upset with you." When purple eyes fluttered open, he saw the look of fear. He used his other hand, pushing the damp hair out of the pale face. He stated, "You pleased me today. You gave me more than I thought you could give." He laid a gentle kiss on the forehead as he leaned up. He sighed, "We need to clean."

Yugi climbed out of the bed and followed his master into the bathing chamber. As Seth stepped inside, he grabbed a cloth and started to clean the high priest. He would bath himself after he served his master.

Atem leaned back in his garden, sighing to the wind. He was bored out of his mind and tired. Seth could talk to him non-stop if they were together. Sadly, he set his high priest away. He closed his ruby eyes, leaning even more back. He listened to sounds around the area.

"Did you see the new slave?"

"Did you see how he looks at people?"

"I can't believe Seth doesn't strike him for him disobeying orders."

Atem shook his head and walked away from his spot. The three people knelt before as his guards stood alert for their king. He glared at them as he spoke, "A slave is a person as well. The boy has done nothing that deserves punishment." He walked away, ordering his guards not to follow him. He felt the pressure once again. He took the throne so young in his life. He entered his chambers after ordering the guards to leave. He went to the balcony, staring up at the sky. Then he glanced to his kingdom. Was he doing well for Egypt? He leaned against the railing as he shut his eyes. He pushed away angrily at himself. There was no time for doubts. He walked out of his chamber, walking down the long hallways, trying to stop the doubts from clouding his mind.

Yugi sat on the terrace with his legs hanging over. His master said that he had things to take care of. He figured Seth was going to see the pharaoh. He was lost and confused. The days were counting down and he would have sleep with the man. It frightened him. Could he trust Seth? For three years he was beaten for not obeying a rule he didn't understand in the first place. He glanced to the sky as he whispered, "Grandfather, why did you leave me?" He closed his eyes as he asked another question to no one, "Why did you sale me father?" He stood and hoped if he wandered he wouldn't get in trouble. The room was making him spin. He had to think. He had to have a little piece of freedom. Soon it would all be gone from him. He left the chamber.

In the hallway, Atem inhaled as he was pushed into the wall. Before a scream could escape, a hand was pushed against his mouth. He gaped straight into deep indigo eyes. His body relaxed in seconds. The hand was removed and lips sealed his before he could say a word. His fingers dug into thick brown hair. Legs were lifted and he wrapped them around the strong waist of the other man. Lips pulled away from his and he glared at his attacker. They stared each other, imprinting each sign of the other. Hands slide across the skin that was showing. Lips mashed against his once again. When the heated kiss was broken, he whispered, "We shouldn't be in public and also you have…"

"You are not pushing me away this time, Atem. You are mine tonight." A deep firm voice spoke.

Atem lowered his legs to the ground. He stared into those dark eyes that always kept his attention. He chuckled, "Then come and join me. Last thing I need is the guards arresting you for this crime." He moved away from the only person he would give up his control to. He shook his hips slightly, hearing a soft growl from the other man. He smirked. Tonight was going to rock his world. It has been a while since they had some alone time. He glanced around to notice none of the guards were standing at their post.

Saa giggled, "Think our pharaoh will be upset with us?"

Maibe sighed, "He needs him for at least a night. Besides those guards have been harsh on everyone lately. They got what they deserved."

"I suppose so. I'm happy our king has someone like Seth around." Saa sighed. She started to walk forward with Maibe.

In the shadows, Yugi stood there, frozen in spot. So many different emotions flew though his mind. He was sure no one was meant to see what happened between the king of Egypt and his high priest. He heard some footsteps and he ran all the way back to Seth's chamber. If he was caught, punishment would surely happen. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it.

In the pharaoh's chamber, Atem knelt before his high priest. Those eyes were glowing down at him. He was lost in this man. Seth was the only one he would bow to. People say he was born from the gods but he had think Seth was. He swallowed the thick cock down deep in his throat, sucking hard and fast. Fingers twisted inside of his hair and hips thrust forward every time he pulled back. As he was yanked back, he chuckled, "Little one doesn't know how to do that." He was pulled off the ground and his lips were sealed in a deep heated kiss.

Throwing his king onto the bed, Seth leaned over the nude body as he replied, "This is about you tonight, Atem." He sealed those lips as those ruby eyes lit up in myth. Hands roamed the perfect body below him as both of their hips were rubbing against each other, making their minds spin.

Atem whispered into the high priest's ear, "Make my world spin, my high priest." Fingers shoved inside of him and his back arched in a perfect bow. His fingers dug into the back as those talented fingers found his special spot. Everything on his mind was disappearing even though tomorrow he will regain his control. Lips mashed against his as hands continued to explore his entire body, making flames lick at him.

Seth pulled back away from the kiss and kept his eyes train on the body below him. His king was the most beautiful being he has even seen. Those ruby eyes stared at him with a feeling he returned with everything inside of him. Some times their coupling only broke both of their hearts. The next day, they will return to being king and a loyal high priest. His fingers thrust inside once again, hitting the spot that almost made his king scream. Yugi rivaled Atem but no matter what his loyal will always remain to this man. His king could break him in seconds. He sealed those lips to stop the moans from escaping. He moved his lips to the ear, whispering, "Beg me, Atem."

Atem was too far gone to fight. He has missed this for a while. He needed this even if would break his heart by morning when he woke up alone. He begged, "Please. Seth. Take me. Take me. Seth." Fingers were removed. As the thick cock entered him quickly, his lips were sealed to stop the loud scream escaping to the ears of everyone in the palace. His fingers ran down the toned back. Their pace was quick, forgetting they haven't seen each other for a while. He sealed those lips again as a hand wrapped around his dipping cock. It was over as fast as it happened. As they both lay together, he sighed, "We need to get cleaned and you must return." The other man pulled out of him and picked him up. As they went into the bathing chamber and he slid into the hot water, Seth slid a cloth against his skin. After he was clean, his high priest joined him. He looked into those eyes and sighed, "Yugi must be bored by himself."

"I said tonight was about you not…"

"Why did you buy him, Seth?" The pharaoh asked as he leaned his head back. Was it because the boy could be a mirror to him?

Seth sighed, "I do not know, Atem. His eyes caught me and without thinking I brought him." He moved closer to his lover. He pulled the head toward him and vowed, "If you wish him to go away, I will let him go."

Atem mumbled against those rough lips, "Don't you dare. He is good for you, my friend even if he does rival me in your heart."

"No one can rival you in my heart." Seth argued.

Atem gave a smile but said nothing more. He leaned his head back listening to the small sound Seth would make as he moved around the water. Those words were comforting but they were false. He could see the arrow imprinted in his high priest. Yugi rivaled him completely. The boy had beauty. The boy had a piece of Seth's heart. He opened his eyes and asked, "If it came to him or me to die, who would you let die?"

Seth turned his head to look at his king. He didn't even pause as he answered, "I would let him die. As I will die only for you." He moved toward Atem and asked, "What is with these questions? I said I would send him away if you do not wish him to be here."

"I like his company. He can stay. He can sleep with you. I am not upset about him." Atem replied as he leaned his head against the toned chest. He shook his head as he mumbled, "I need you, that's all."

"Maybe you need another lesson tonight." Seth growled as he pulled the face to him. He sealed those lips. As he broke the kiss, he stated, "My loyalty is to you, my king, my pharaoh, my lover." He figured it out. Atem was jealous. Not of the boy, himself, but for the fact that he didn't have to hide the fact of being with Yugi. He leaned his forehead against his lover's as he spoke, "Tomorrow, I will figure out something and give Yugi to someone else."

Pushing the other man back, Atem sneered coldly, "You will not do such a thing. He is yours and you will treat him fairly unlike many." He stood up, taking his power and ordered, "You will not give him away and if you do, I will punish you for disobeying your pharaoh." He climbed out of the bath and grabbed a cloth to dry himself. He turned his head with his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Do I make myself clear, High Priest Seth?"

Seth knew that tone. Their time was over and once again he was a servant to his king. He stepped out, grabbing a cloth. He bowed to his one knee and spoke, "As you wish, my pharaoh." Anger poured inside of him for this act. He grabbed his cloths and dressed. He glanced to his king and left the chamber. All he wanted to do was help his king and for his help, it was thrown back in his face. He went inside his chamber, slamming the door. The boy jumped from his bed. He walked to the balcony, staring up at the night sky.

Yugi took a step out and asked, "Are you all right, Master?"

"I did not give you permission to speak." Seth growled. He turned around to see the boy on his knees shaking. He walked toward him and asked, "Why did you come out here? I did not order you to come." Silence greeted him and his voice rose, "I asked you a question, now answer it."

Yugi didn't dare to raise his head as he answered, "You looked upset and I was concerned." He didn't understand it himself. He whispered, "Is there something I can do to take your anger away?"

Seth wanted to answer of being pleased but something stopped him from saying the words. He looked at the frightened boy in front of him, who knelt with his head bowed to the ground. He was acting like everyone else. He ran his hand through his hair. He went back to the railing and answered, "There is nothing you can do with my anger. I apologize for my behavior toward you."

Yugi felt a pull toward the man. He stood up and walked to him. Should he tell his master of what he saw? He shook his head. That could get him in more trouble. He wrapped his thin arms around the strong body, leaning his head against the toned back. He felt the body start to relax.

Seth ordered, "Go back to sleep. You will be joining me tomorrow as I stand by the pharaoh."

Yugi heard the way the high priest said the title. He pulled away and walked back inside. He figured something happened between the two. He lay on his bed, counting the days. Weren't they meant to seal the deal soon? He didn't want to go back to the trader. Wasn't Seth please with him?

The next day, the pharaoh sat on his throne, listening to his people and the members of his court. He would glance to Seth who was pointedly not looking in his direction at all. It hurt deep in his chest. Why did he order such a thing? Why did he use that against his lover? He glanced away before people started to question his mind. He felt eyes on him but he ignored it. Before another person kneeled before him, there was a loud scream. His body tensed and he turned his head to see a guard raising his whip. He stood up, grabbing the whip before it hit its mark. He stared down to see the boy covering his head and a long lash running across the bare back. He growled, "What has he done to deserve a whipping?"

"My pharaoh, he was staring at you." The guard replied.

Seth was glaring at the guard as the boy was kneeling before him, trying to protect himself. If there was a punishment deserve, it should have been him to do it.

Atem looked down at the poor slave that rivals him. He pushed the guard back and sneered, "I was aware of his stare and if I had a problem with it, I would have ordered his punishment." Saa came forward, kneeling before him. He ordered, "Saa, please take the boy back to my chamber and help clean the wound." He held out his hand to the child who could never be like him. The other trembled before him and he spoke, "Go with her, dear child."

Yugi didn't raise or looked at the pharaoh. All he wanted was to see how the pharaoh was faring. He was pushed up and he hissed in protest as the wound on his back burned. He kept his eyes lowered, feeling his body shake.

"The pharaoh ordered you to do something, you will obey." Seth replied. Everyone in the court was silent, but he could feel their stares.

Yugi bowed once again in front of the pharaoh and piped up, "Forgive my rudeness, pharaoh."

"Go now, child." Atem responded, watching Yugi stood and Saa pulling him away. He glanced to the guard and spoke, "You will spend your time out of the court to think of your actions." The guard bowed his head and left. He turned to his high priest and spoke, "Teach him better, Seth."

Shimon asked, "Do you wish to carry on, my pharaoh?"

"Yes." Atem replied. He sat back down and waved his hand to get people to come forward.

In the pharaoh's chamber, Yugi was pushed to lie on his stomach. The girls touched the wound with a cold rag and he jumped. He whispered, "No."

Aria sighed, "Dear child, it will get infected if we do not clean it. Come now, do not be so hard for us."

Yugi lay back down, fisting the sheets on the bed as the cold rag ran over the wound. He shouldn't trust anyone. He was just concerned. The pharaoh didn't look well either. He just wanted to help the pharaoh and his new master. He never did like it when his parents fought. Well he didn't like anyone fighting. He shut his eyes tight as another pain rang inside of his body.

Saa whispered, "He looks so young."

"Sixteen is the age for a sex slave." Aria stated sadly as she rubbed herbs across the wound.

"Did they do the deed?" Maibe asked.

"Now that is a very rude question, Maibe." Aria mumbled as she rubbed more herbs on the back. She saw the entire body went red. She whispered, "You are new. We all have lost one or two battles with the guards. The pharaoh makes sure they know their place once he realizes what happens."

"Stop changing the subject, Aria. We want to know if the high priest has sealed the deal." Saa replied.

"No, he hasn't." Yugi answered in a painful voice.

Saa responded, "Good. You shouldn't be here."

"Saa! That was uncalled for!" Aria yelled.

"Is there a problem?" A deep commanding voice spoke as he entered their shelter. All of the girls knelt before him.

"He shouldn't be here. Seth shouldn't have brought him." Saa mumbled.

Atem lifted Saa's chin up and spoke, "Many say I should not have brought you girls for you were used and abused by your past masters. They said I should not have put you in my harem." He let go of the soft chin and looked at the other girls who had their heads even lower. He saw purple eyes looking at him in innocence. He stated, "I took you all in, gave you a life." He asked, "Do you think he shouldn't have been saved?"

"Forgive me, pharaoh Atem." Saa whispered as tears started to fall.

"Please leave us." Atem ordered kindly. The girls bowed once again and left the room. He sat on the bed and asked, "What made you break a simple rule today?"

Yugi looked down at the sheets, praying to whatever gods out there to protect him. He answered in a low voice, "I saw you with master last night." His chin was grabbed roughly and he stared straight into angry ruby eyes.

Atem growled lowly, "If you tell anyone, it will get Seth killed. If that happens, I promise you this, Yugi, your life as a slave will be hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. I'm very happy everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks for the nice comments and also who pointed out some mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Yugi stared straight into those fierce eyes. Those words rung inside of his head and he knew for sure the threat wasn't idle. The king meant every single word. He lowered his head, knowing his body was shaking. He glanced back up and replied, "I know no rules. I know nothing of how to act. To lose my grandfather and then sold as a slave. Three years of being a slave, torn away from the world of freedom. There is nothing you can do that would be worse, pharaoh."

Atem responded coldly, "Trust me, Yugi, there is." He did admire the way the boy would talk back to him but it could be tiresome very quickly.

In the garden, Seth looked at the pond, sighing. He should have drilled the rule into Yugi's head. Now, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he punish Yugi for breaking the rule set on slaves long ago? Wasn't Yugi already punished for the crime?

Mana jumped out and yelled, "SETH!" The high priest swirled around, almost falling to the ground. She chuckled softly. She bounced to him and sighed, "I heard about what happened at court." Seth went back to looking at the pond. She wished out loud, "I wish Atem could free the slaves." She leaned against the strong man and mumbled, "Have you sealed the deal?"

"Mana, leave me alone." Seth growled.

"Atem will not like to hear you treating his childhood friend like that." Mana teased. She glanced to the pond and asked, "Why aren't you with the slave boy?"

"The pharaoh requested to speak to him for a little while." Seth answered, now worried about the discussion.

In the chamber, the pharaoh stood up and spoke, "You will learn…"

"Pharaoh, I mean no disrespect. I would never reveal what I saw." Yugi replied quickly as he lowered his head. He sighed sadly, "Master was angry last night and you didn't look that well in court. I wanted to help."

Atem looked at the boy. He pulled down the curtains around the area and sat in the chair. He replied, "You cannot help us. We are trapped like you are little one." Purple eyes looked at him. Such innocence in the boy who knew nothing. He glanced past the curtains to his large room. He explained, "I am pharaoh. I will need an heir. Another man being beside me will never work. He will be damned, killed for seducing me. I will not watch that happen. I will not watch the last of my sanity disappeared from my eyes." He couldn't do it. He couldn't watch the last of his strength disappear from him.

Yugi moved away from the bed and touched the tan hand. Ruby eyes looked at him. He gave off a small smile. He knelt down in front of the prideful king and piped up, "I understand. I will never tell a soul." He heard a knock at the door but did not move from his spot.

Atem ordered, "Enter." He saw Seth come toward them with a raised eyebrow. He stood up, knocking the small pale hand from him. He stated, "Yugi, you will need to learn. You cannot do what you are doing. Your punishment will be harsher next time. The guards have no mercy." He looked into Seth's eyes and continued, "He is your responsibility, my high priest. Also you only have a few days left to claim what is yours. Both of you leave."

Seth knelt to one knee and responded, "As you wish, my pharaoh." He stood up and ordered, "Yugi come."

Atem watched as the two left. He leaned against the wall, shaking his head. He glanced out the large opening and walked out on the balcony. He stared to see the sun starting to set. His crown was digging into his head. He decided to get an early night. He pulled away and started to take off his jewelry and clothes. As he entered his bathing chamber, Aria knelt. He asked, "Where are the others?"

"They are upset and do not want you to see their tears, my pharaoh." Aria answered. As she watched her king, her savoir slid into the hot water. She took a rag and ran it across tan skin. She asked, "What do you think the high priest will do?"

"He will drill Yugi into not disobeying the rules again." Atem answered, closing his eyes as he let Aria wash him.

In the high priest's chamber, Seth ordered after shutting the door, "Take off your cloths and lean over the bed. You will know the rules tonight."

Yugi gulped down the lump in his throat but did what he was ordered. He only hoped he would not be whipped again. The last one was painful enough. He felt something hit his bottom hard and he yelped. His hands hid his bottom from view.

Seth remarked coldly, "They will be hit if you do not remove them."

Yugi removed his hands. His body shook but he remained where he was. He was used to be beaten. This was his life. He was never going to be free, no matter how much he wanted it. He bit his lip as another hit came. Tears started to dip from his eyes, but he kept silent. Another and another. He started to count in his head. One. Two. Three. Four. After the tenth one, he sobbed.

Seth asked, "Will you forget not to look up before given permission to?"

Yugi sobbed, "I will remember, master." Was it over? He was flipped over and his legs spread. His eyes widened. Was tonight the night he was being claimed? He didn't think he could do it after the hits. Slowly two fingers entered him and he tensed.

Seth leaned toward the ear, whispering, "Calm down." When the boy arched to him, he knew he found the spot. The muscles relaxed around his fingers. He stared down to see those eyes shut tightly. He pushed against the spot a few times to hear a moan break through. He looked down to see the other hard already. He pulled out his fingers seeing those thin hips push toward him. He stood up and ordered, "Go to bed and do not touch or rub yourself."

Yugi stood up and grabbed the fabric. He kept his head bowed as he went to his bed. He felt horrible. He lay down, feeling the heat pooling around his groin. He so badly wanted to release but he didn't want more punishment. He would glance over to see his master taking off the jewelry and fabrics covering over his firm body. His face was getting heated by seeing the perfect body. He closed his eyes tightly.

The next day, the pharaoh sat on his throne, sparing some glances toward the slave. The boy walked in two steps behind Seth but kept his head down. As he knelt beside his master, Yugi didn't raise his head not once. Whispers were spoken.

"Finally, the slave knows his place."

"Still can't believe Seth got a slave."

"Do you think Seth has sealed the deal?"

Atem ignored them as he went back to paying attention to the problems in his kingdom. His heart tugged for the boy but he will not show a weakness. A man with black hair came in and knelt before him. He raised an eyebrow at the guard.

As he knelt, the guard spoke, "My pharaoh, this man demands to speak with you. It is about a slave."

Atem sat up on his throne and demanded, "Speak."

"My great pharaoh, my name is Bek. I have traveled long to come before you. I sold my son for we were little on funds. I swore to gain the money needed to buy him back. I just learned that he was sold to someone of your court. I wish to buy him back and free his binds." Bek spoke.

Yugi knew that voice as he knew his own. He badly wanted to look up but he wasn't going to get punished for breaking the rules. It hurt deep in his chest to hear those words. Would he have a say in the matter or would he be given away? What about his master? What will happen to him now?

"What is the slave's name?" Atem asked, already figuring it out.

Bek answered, "Yugi, my sweet boy."

Everyone engulfed in whispers and they all stared straight to him and his high priest. Atem glanced to the boy who he could tell was shaking. He ordered, "Yugi, come in front of me and kneel."

Yugi obeyed without question. He kept his head down. He heard the loud whispers. Deep inside of his heart, he knew he was never going to be free. The lies spilled before the king was sickening to him.

Atem responded, "Your father has come to take you back. Now it is your choice. Freedom or bind to slavery forever."

Yugi did not raise his head as he replied in a soft voice, "This man lies. We never had money problems, my pharaoh." He knew deep inside, he felt it in his soul that if he went with his father, he would be sold off again.

Bek responded quickly, "He doesn't know what he speaks."

"Silence. I do not give you permission to speak." The pharaoh hissed. He stared down at the boy. He stood up and said, "You are willing to stay bound to be my high priest forever. Do you know what you speak?" When the slave was silent, he ordered, "Raise you head and answer my question, child."

Yugi raised his head staring straight into ruby eyes. He answered without fear, "I know I will only be sold once again. There is no freedom for me. I will take slavery here then out there."

Seth stared at the boy who was taking slavery. Was it true? Was this man that heartless about his child? He took a step forward and knelt before his king. He could feel ruby eyes locked on his form but made no move.

Bek stood up and yelled, "You worthless child!"

Atem turned his head toward the man and waved his hand for his guards to grab the man. Bek broke loose and went straight toward the boy. He moved to be in front of the slave, using the power of the puzzle to throw the man back. He glared as he spoke, "It seems you are the one worthless. He is a slave because of you, forever bound by its laws." He turned his head and asked, "High Priest Seth, you can give the slave back to his father if you so desire. That I cannot stop you."

Seth answered, "The slave belongs to me, my pharaoh." That was his answer. He was ordered to rise and he did so. Yugi glanced behind him to the eyes of a man who he knew as his father.

Bek sneered as he saw Yugi staring at him, "You were a cruse the moment you were born. You have her damn eyes."

Yugi knew who the man spoke of. His mother died a few years before his grandfather. He stated back, "A curse is fine with me then and I will only serve one person and that is my master." Everyone gasped in the room and for the first time he didn't care if he was punished for speaking back. He lowered his head toward the pharaoh as he walked by him. His heart was in pain. He always hoped that his father would come back for him. It was his dream but to hear such lies come from that mouth, he knew the truth. He didn't understand how he knew that his father would sale him again but he knew it. He heard footsteps toward him and his chin was lifted. He stared straight into those cold sapphire eyes.

Seth admired the way the slave acted today. He went to stand by his king and ordered, "Yugi, come." His slave walked over and knelt with his head bowed like before.

Atem stared straight at the man who claimed to be a father. He spoke, "You will leave and never return before me, Bek." He waved his hand, watching his guards take out the man from his sight.

As Bek was dragged out, he saw one man in the crowd as he yelled, "Hetaai! Hetaai! You damn fool!"

Atem looked over to see a tall man with a cover over his head. The man glanced toward him for a second, bowing his head slightly in respect. Then he noticed the other man's eyes were on Yugi who didn't raise his head even for a second. He waved his loyal guard over and whispered, "See that man. Bring him to me later."

Hetaai watched as the crazed man was dragged away. He glanced back over at the boy who was forever a slave. He noticed the pharaoh was staring straight at him. He was ready to leave but a man stood in his way. He noticed he was a guard for the court. He was ordered to come with him and that the king of Egypt wished to speak with him. He had no choice but to follow. He turned his eyes back to the king and then to the boy. He walked away with the guard.

Atem rose as he spoke, "I will retire. We will carry on later." He stepped off his throne. He whispered for Seth to hear, "I suggest you prepare of claiming the boy."

Yugi heard the words and his heart started to race. There was nothing left. His freedom was stolen from him by his own father. He was told to follow the high priest and he did as he was ordered. He watched as the pharaoh walked toward the garden. How much he wished to go there?

Atem entered the garden and replied, "It is beautiful and peaceful here, Hetaai."

Hetaai bowed his head and responded, "That is true, great pharaoh." He went back to staring at the pond. He sighed, "You wish to know why I was staring at the slave."

"You are clever." Atem pointed out.

Hetaai explained, "I knew the boy's mother. He looks like her. His father didn't lie. Yugi has her eyes." He turned around to face the king. He whispered, not meant to be heard by others but himself, "I failed to protect him."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, hearing the soft spoken words.

Hetaai looked at the flowers and questioned, "What kind of slave is he?"

Atem answered, "A pleasure slave." Hetaai spanned to him and his eyes were very wide. He went to the bed of flowers. He continued with his words, "My high priest is a very caring person. He will not harm the boy."

"To force him to please is harming him, my pharaoh." Hetaai remarked with his hands curled into fists.

Atem remarked, "He had a chance to leave this court. Even Yugi realize out there, he will be harmed. With his master now, he will be safe." He pulled away from the flowers and asked, "What did you mean by your words earlier? What do you mean that you failed to protect him?"

Hetaai remarked, "I said no such words. I just knew his mother." He bowed his head and left the garden.

_Purple eyes stared at him in sadness. _

_Her thin face gave off a bitter smile. _

'_I'm sorry, Hetaai.'_

'_Please when I die, protect my child, my world.' _

Hetaai vowed, "I will keep my word to you, Kasmut."

In the comfortable chamber, Yugi moved from one foot to the other as he watched his master take off his jewelry that lined his body. His last bit of freedom was going to be taken from him. He looked down to the ground when blue eyes would glance to him. He heard the soft footsteps coming toward him but made no move. Could he do this? He stood up against his father. There was little time before the trader came back. His chin was lifted and he looked into those breathtaking eyes. It was like the other man was sucking his soul out of his body. Inside of him, he felt the need to please this man. He ran his hand over the bare chest. His heart was racing while his mind was telling him that he should run for his life. What was this feeling? He was just a slave. The pharaoh had this man's heart. He shouldn't be near the high priest. Lips touched his gently, making his entire body shiver. Seth should be with the pharaoh not him. They were trapped as he was. _I wish we all could be free. _

Seth dratted his tongue inside the wet mouth. He played with Yugi's wet muscle, trying to coach it to battle his. He had to admit Yugi could be like a twin to his king but the other wasn't like Atem. They were very two different people. Small hands swept across his bare torso. When he broke the kiss, Yugi was beat red and trying to catch his breath. What was this feeling within him? Should he stop this before it destroyed everything he knows? Yugi pulled back, shaking slightly. He pulled the other close to him and whispered, "Go with the flow."

Yugi mumbled, "It should be the pharaoh you should be with not me." His chin was lifted and those blue eyes held questions. He answered, "I saw you with him." When he saw those eyes narrowed, he promised, "I won't tell anyone. The pharaoh made it perfectly clear what will happen to me if I say it." _I wish we all can be free._

Seth stared into those innocent eyes. In the end, he wasn't truly free either. Neither was their king. They might not be slaves like Yugi but in their own right, they were still bound by laws. He sealed those lips, not wanting to hear anymore words. He swept the slave toward the bed, laying him down. When he broke the kiss the second time, he stated, "I will claim you."

Yugi said nothing. There wasn't anything to say. He ran his hand up the toned back. Would it work out for them? With Seth, he had some amount of freedom. With Seth, he was safe. The word didn't mean anything to him for his entire life. He would be beaten by his father after his mother passed away. His grandfather helped him out a lot. Once he died, there was nothing to keep him safe. _I wish we all can be free. _

Seth licked at the earlobe, whispering, "Go with the flow." He felt hands run across his skin, making a flame lick at him. He bit at the neck, hearing a high pitch moan escaping those rosy lips. It sounded nothing like his king. Then again, Atem was silent. They never could let their voices sound in the palace. It would give them away and death would rain. _I wish we all can be free. _

Outside the chamber, Atem leaned against the wall. His ruby eyes stared across the hall to the wall. He heard another moan from the slave. He whispered, "He is truly my rival for you. Fate bound us to this life, never letting us be free." He pushed away from the wall and walked down to his chamber. _I wish we all can be free._

Inside the chamber, Seth laid there as small hesitate kisses were laid across his nude body. It was different pleasure than from his king. The boy was trying too hard while his king worshipped his body. He pulled the boy, sealing those lips in a soft kiss. Hands roamed across his body as he did the same to the other's body.

Yugi broke the kiss, knowing he had to please his master for this to work. He shook all thoughts out of his mind. He leaned down, his lips touching the soft tan skin. His hands moved on their own, touching every part they could. He moved down the body. The man below him was quiet. He figured it out though. Seth must have learned to keep his mouth shut in fear of his death if others would hear him with the pharaoh. As he was flipped over, he stared into those eyes. This man's heart belonged to another. This was to give him some kind of freedom. His head snapped back as a hand rubbed against his cock. He wanted to sob out his sorrow. Even though, this was never by choice to be a slave. This was his choice to stay with this man. He had a chance to leave him and he told the pharaoh he wished to stay. Could he help them? Could he let them be together? _I will make sure their love doesn't die. _He vowed to himself.

Seth kept comparing his king to the boy. The pleasure from them was different but still he found Yugi had a good style with him. Lips touched each other, sealing the rest of the moans up. He found the oil and coated his fingers. As he pulled away from the kiss, he stated softly, "Remember what I taught you. Relax your body." Those breathtaking eyes stared straight into his. He was going to steal the last freedom from this boy. There was no going back. Yugi would be his for all time. He slowly thrust two fingers inside the tight opening.

In another room, Atem leaned against the railing as he stared up at the bright sunny sky. Trapped in their own world, unable to break free. He could hear the sounds from the slave. Didn't Seth see it? Yugi gained part of his heart. He shut his eyes, hearing soft footsteps moving toward him.

Saa spoke, "Pharaoh Atem, why do you let this continue?"

"He deserves to be saved." Atem answered.

"He is stealing your heart and it is hurting you." Saa replied.

"What do you think I should do?" Atem asked.

"Send him away. Order the high priest to get rid of him." Saa cried as she knelt before her pharaoh's feet.

Atem turned his head and stared down at a woman he saved. He went back to staring out of his kingdom. He sighed, "Freedom is what we all desire. Yugi is no different than us. Seth has shared me with many and has never said a word about it. I will let Seth be shared as well."

In Seth's room, Seth pulled out three fingers, watching those hips thrust toward him. Semen ran across the pink stomach. He grabbed the small hands, pouring oil on them. He guided them toward his hard cock. Those eyes stared straight into his as the small hands run across his sensitive skin. He leaned down, placing soft kisses across the neck. His voice rung a little in the room. Sweat covered them both. He removed the hands, hearing a soft whimper. Now was the hard part. He moved the legs apart and raised them. He lined his cock to the opening. He stared into those flaming eyes. He told the truth, "You must keep relax. I will try to keep the pain down but it will hurt." Before words could be said, he slowly entered the tight opening.

Yugi grabbed the other man's shoulders, digging his nails into tan skin. Tears started to fall as pain raced up his back. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. He begged, "Stop. It hurts."

Seth licked at the earlobe, whispering words as he continued to push past the tight muscles, "Relax, Yugi. It will get better soon. Hush now." Today, he stole the last freedom the boy had. From now on, Yugi was his. He was fully inside but stayed still. He leaned his head up to see those eyes shut tightly, tears falling down on the tinted face, and he could hear the small sobs escaping those lips. He ran his hand up and down the body, trying to calm the other down. He continued with his words, "Relax, Yugi. I taught you how to relax, do it."

Yugi wanted to yell out he couldn't, but he took a calming breath. Seth wasn't moving. Would it be the same with another? He doubted it. Most masters took their pleasure and gave nothing back to the slave. Hands ran across his body, helping him calm down. As the high priest slowly pulled out, he waited for a pounding, but the cock slowly slid back inside. He relaxed, breathing deeply. The pain was still there, but it was dulling. A hand wrapped around his cock, bringing it back to life. He moaned loudly as the cock hit straight toward his sweet spot, "AHHHH!" His voice started to rise as the pace picked up. He tried to grab anything that would hold him on. His fingers dug into the sheets below him.

The muscles were tightening around him, making him see stars. How could this slave rival his own king? He should have given the boy away. It would hurt Atem more to see them so openly. Seth felt semen spill across his hand. The muscles tighten even more. The scream from the boy made him lose all thought as he emptied inside the boy.

In the pharaoh's chamber, Atem smiled toward his kingdom. Saa knelt beside him, but he could feel her stare. He leaned against the railing and sighed, "I see what it must feel like to see me with the girls."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 5/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. I thank you all for the wonderful comments I am getting for this story so far. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

The next day, Yugi followed his master, the one who stole the last of his freedom. He was sore all over and he just wanted to sleep. He would glance up once in a while to see the pharaoh staring idly at objects. Those eyes read such sadness. Seth was very quiet today as well. He would lower his head when he noticed some guards looking over at them. He learned his lesson before never let them see his staring. He wondered how the pharaoh and the high priest could block their deep feelings for each other. Did others know? He doubted it. It pained him to see them like this. All he wished to do was set them free as well. They entered the throne room. He took his place next to his master. Loud whispers sounded once again.

"Did you hear that voice last night?"

"The entire kingdom could hear the disgusting slave's voice."

"Seth has finally sealed the deal."

"This boy now and forever belongs to Seth."

Yugi felt his face heat up. Was he that loud yesterday? He heard gasps as someone entered the room. He took a peek but quickly lowered his head. The trader came back. His entire body started to shake.

Atem grinned and replied, "The boy belongs to the high priest Seth."

The trader looked at the slave in shock. He taught nothing to the boy, hoping it would scare him dearly. He glanced to the high priest once at the market, seeing the disgust on his face. He was positive that the slave wouldn't fulfill his duties and he would get him back. The slave's father wished Yugi to suffer for all time. He spoke, "I wish for proof of their deal."

Atem watched as his personal healer came forward. He glanced to Yugi and ordered, "Go with this man."

Yugi stood up and followed the man out of the court. He was silent as they made it into a room. He shook when he was ordered to undress. The man glared at him when he didn't do it right away. He undressed and was told to lie down. What was going on?

In the throne room, Atem stared in disgust at the trader. He turned his head toward his lover. Those blue eyes showed concern. Once they held concern for only him, but sadly the boy came. He whispered, "He'll be fine."

Seth answered in a soft voice, "I'm not worried about him."

Atem hid his smile behind his hand as he chuckled, "Sure you are. It is written all over your face." The healer came back inside and he asked, "And?"

"He was taken." The healer said. He glanced to the trader who looked ready to throw a fit. He shook his head as the man stormed out of the court. He knelt before his king and spoke, "The slave wished to return to Seth's room. I did not see a problem with it."

"That is fine. Let us carry on." Atem replied as the court started their daily meetings.

A few hours later, Yugi lay in the bed, curled up in a ball. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He should have fought back. Now, he was going to be the one who gets punished. He betrayed his master. He heard the door open and curled tighter.

Seth heard the loud broken sobs and it pulled at his heart. He shut the doors and asked, "What is wrong, Yugi?" He saw Yugi jump slightly in the bed and more sobs came out of the mouth. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge, staring at the teenager. He started to get worried. Was the boy in pain from last night? Was he too rough? He knew he did get carried away. There has been a few times, his king would yell at him for taking him too roughly. He ran his hand over the spiky hair and asked again, "What is wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi flew into his master's body, sobbing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have fought back."

"Fought back against what?" Seth asked confused. Did one the guards harm the boy while he was away?

Yugi chocked out, "He… He touched me… me."

"Who touched you!" Seth yelled as his arms wrapped around the shaking body.

"The man the pharaoh told me to… to… to go… go with." Yugi sobbed, fear gripping him tightly.

Seth looked down at the shaking body. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the warm chuckle escaping his lips. Purple eyes looked up at him in fear and confusion. He continued to laugh. He shook his head as he chuckled, "Yugi, he is a healer. He touched you to see that I took you."

Outside the room, the pharaoh leaned against the wall. It was hard to miss the entire conversation or the way Seth laughed. He gave off a grin as he heard Yugi's fearful conversation. He shook his head and yelled at himself for not explaining it to the boy who the man was and what he would do. He grabbed a hold of the wall as a bundle jumped right at him. He stared down to see brown hair. He mumbled, "Really now, Mana. Haven't you been taught anything?"

"I don't listen, Atem." Mana chuckled as she released her childhood friend. She asked, "What are you doing outside Seth's door? Do you need to talk to him or something?"

Atem lied, "Heard the slave crying, so I thought I would listen to see what happened with him."

Mana tilted her head and sighed, "Are you sure that is what you are doing?"

Atem started to walk down the hall and replied, "Of course. I would never lie to you."

Mana yelled, "ATEM!" She ran after the pharaoh. All she heard was his deep chuckle.

Inside the room, Yugi asked, "Who was that yelling?"

Seth sighed annoyed, "Mana, the pharaoh's childhood friend. Put those two together for a little while and you will see the pharaoh act like a child once again."

A few days later, Yugi ran in the garden, enjoying his time. Seth had to go with the pharaoh about another threat and he wasn't allowed to come. He ran right into someone and fell to the ground. He knelt down and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry."

The man stared down to see the boy shaking like a leaf. Hetaai sighed, "I'm not going to hit you but shouldn't you be with your master?" Could he get the boy out of the palace now? He looked around to see the guards looking straight at them. One guard had his eyes narrowed at the boy. He held out his hand and spoke, "Do not worry, Yugi."

Yugi looked up and backed away. He growled out his question, "How do you know my name?"

Hetaai replied, "It is hard to miss your name through the palace."

Yugi snorted and stood up. He saw a butterfly on a flower. He sat in front of it, watching it flap its wings. Part of him wish he could be like the butterfly. Sadly, fate bound him to be a slave. Since the first claim, Seth has not asked for anything from him. He was grateful for that since he was still sore from the first night. Also, he was trying to get Seth to go to the pharaoh. Each day, he would steal a glance toward the king to see sadness in his ruby eyes. He heard footsteps and spoke, "I'll make a fuss if you do not leave me alone."

"I believe that will cause you a punishment." Hetaai pointed out.

"Maybe so, but I will be safe from you." Yugi snorted, showing no fear toward the man. He had a feeling, this man meant trouble.

"Hetaai, I see you still grace my palace." A deep commanding voice spoke.

Yugi quickly bowed his head toward the king. He was glad the pharaoh came around the garden. He wasn't a fighter and it can be very dangerous for him. Guess the pharaoh knows this man. Still he had a bad feeling about Hetaai. He asked, "Is master done with his duties?"

"No. He still has some duties to perform." Atem answered as his eyes remained on Hetaai. He asked, "What business do you have with this boy, Hetaai?" He noticed Hetaai in court when the trader came back. He could see those eyes narrow at his high priest when it was told that Yugi was claimed by him.

Hetaai didn't bow his head toward the man powerful enough to end his life. He spoke, "You allow slaves in your court."

Atem walked forward, keeping his body in front of Yugi. He replied, "In this court, slaves are treated a lot better than those who live outside these walls."

"This boy was forced to have sex to bind him to these walls." Hetaai growled.

Atem noticed Yugi ready to say something but he held up his hand. The boy shut his mouth quickly. He turned to Hetaai and sighed, "It would have been worse for him to be claimed back to the trader who taught him nothing. He would have suffered outside these walls." He held his hand in front of Yugi as he ordered, "Rise."

Yugi rose from the ground but kept his head bowed. His hand was taken and pulled toward the pond.

Atem glanced back and warned, "Hetaai, for your sake, do not do anything foolish in my palace. This boy belongs to my high priest and only him." He kept pulling Yugi toward the pond. As he sat down, he patted a seat next to him. The boy knelt beside him and he pushed a tray of fruit toward him. He stated, "Enjoy yourself, Yugi."

"I can't possibility enjoy your food, pharaoh." Yugi muttered.

Atem leaned back and stared at the bright sky as he remarked, "Do not worry, little one. Enjoy the fruits. I heard you haven't been eating too much."

Yugi grabbed some fruit. He kept glancing at the king of Egypt. He liked the red juicy fruit the best as he finally spoke, "Pharaoh, don't you wish you could be with the one you love the most?"

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Atem asked as he turned to look at the slave. Yugi lowered his head and he sighed sadly. The boy was never going to be free, just like him. He lifted the chin and replied, "Do not worry about it, little one."

"I am in the way. I shouldn't be here." Yugi muttered sadly. Atem gave off a chuckle and those ruby eyes hidden from view. He started to eat more once again. He didn't have anything else to say.

Atem spoke, "He has shared me with many. The girls, the court, the people all have my attention. I think I can make room to share him with one person." He opened his eyes to look at the boy who didn't raise his head to look at him. He continued, "Do not worry about us, Yugi. This has gone on for a while and we make it work for us. Your duties are to him."

"It isn't right!" Yugi yelled as he looked at the king.

Atem was taken aback by the tone directed toward him. His eyes glanced around the area to see some guards ready to walk over. He pointed out, "A slave cannot speak so loudly." Yugi bowed his head lowly, quieting down. He waved his hand to make the guards back up. He sighed, "Yugi, you are still young."

"Forgive my rudeness but you aren't that much older than me." Yugi remarked.

Atem lifted the chin up and replied, "True, little one, but I rule over the people. I grew up quickly to ensure the safety of my people." He removed his hand and stated, "Yugi, do not concern yourself over my feelings. You should remain dutiful to your master."

Yugi stared into those eyes that could freeze anyone in their spot. He whispered, "The pharaoh should not have sadness in his eyes or his heart. You have wisdom, born with it and raised with it. Still the one thing you desire, you cannot have." Atem smiled at him softly and rose. A hand was held out to him and he took it. He rose from the ground and followed Atem to the throne room. As he was ordered to kneel beside the throne, he did so without question. He kept his head bow as he heard people whispering about him being near the pharaoh.

Atem stared at his people. They needed him to be strong. People would come and bow to him, ask for his wisdom. One man knelt down, shoving a woman before him. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

The man spoke, "My great pharaoh, this is my daughter. I give her to you as a gift. I do not have much but she is my prize."

Atem wished to growl lowly. The woman looked scared and was shaking. He felt his heart pull for her. He glanced to the slave to see him peeking up. When purple eyes caught his stare, Yugi bowed his head once more. He replied, "I accept. May good fortune follow you." He waved the man away and Aria walked over, kneeling before. He looked at the girl before his feet and asked, "What is your name?"

The woman looked up as she answered, "Nubait."

"Welcome to my harem Nubait. Follow Aria and she will show you around." The pharaoh spoke, waving his hand to dismiss them. He listened closely to the court and his people. Seth walked over, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Yugi by the throne. He gave a quick teasing smile at his high priest but went back to listening.

In the harem bathing chamber, Saa giggled as she moved around in the water. The other girls were asking what happened with the pharaoh and her last night. She looked over to see a new girl. She asked loudly, "Aria, who is this?"

"Her name is Nubait. She was given to the pharaoh as a gift." Aria explained.

Maibe mumbled loudly, "The pharaoh must not be pleased with that."

Nubait asked coldly, "Do you think I'm unworthy?"

Saa sighed, "No, we do not. The pharaoh hates when people give him girls as gifts, that's all."

Nubait watched as Aria undressed. She saw the scars littering her back. She asked, "Did the pharaoh do that?"

Aria glanced back and answered, "The pharaoh does not raise his hand against us unless we disobey a direct order from him. This is from my former master that pharaoh saved me from." She looked around at the others and sighed, "Most of us have horror stories until the pharaoh got us." She slipped into the hot water and replied, "Join us."

Maibe ignored the new girl and asked, "Saa, how was the pharaoh last night?"

Saa sighed, "He said he was fine." Aria shook her head at them about revealing why he was upset.

Nubait entered the water and asked, "Will he take me?"

"He usually lets the new girls warm up to him first." Maibe answered. She swam near the new girl and stated, "It took me almost three months before he bedded me. I was always afraid and he could sense it. Even when I would go to him, he knew and refused to take me until I got over the fear."

Aria stared at the new girl. Usually girls were relieved to hear about him not bedding them right away. This woman was upset about it. The other girls chatted. She would have to talk to their king soon about Nubait.

Nubait asked, "Does he have a favorite?"

Saa giggled, "The pharaoh doesn't choose favorites between us."

Before more questions came forth, Aria replied, "We should bath. The pharaoh might call on us in a little while."

Maibe sighed, "You are no fun, Aria." She began to wash her body.

In the garden, Atem leaned back as Seth stared at the pond. Yugi was watching them and he stated, "Yugi, stop worrying." The pale cheeks tinted to pink. He heard footsteps running toward them and looked over to see Aria. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it, Aria? You usually have more class than to run."

Aria bowed to her king and warned, "The new girl has been asking too many questions."

Atem sighed, "Aria, she is most likely afraid and wishes to know about me."

"She seemed upset that you wouldn't bed her quickly." Aria remarked.

Tilting his head, Atem muttered, "Aria, I'm sure she is just curious. Also I noticed girls who were given as gifts usually wish to please me right away." Aria looked up, pleading with him to listen. He glanced over to Seth who nodded his head. He sighed, "Aria, you sound almost jealous. Do not worry, I will see each of you as equals." He waved his hand, having Aria leave with sadness in her eyes. He glanced once more to his high priest.

Seth ordered, "Yugi, stay with the pharaoh until he retires. Once he goes, you return to my chamber."

Yugi asked, "Do you need my service tonight, master?" Seth said nothing but left quickly. He bowed his head.

Atem looked over and asked, "What is wrong, little one?"

Yugi didn't raise his head to show tears in his eyes. He mumbled in a soft voice, "I'm fine."

The pharaoh lifted up the thin chin, staring into those teary eyes. He used his finger, wiping it away from the pale face. Yugi was locked with his lover. Didn't either of them notice their hearts were locked onto each other? He whispered, "I'm sure you pleased Seth very well."

Rubbing his hands over his eyes, Yugi asked, "Then why hasn't he used me again? I must have not pleased him right and he is only keeping me to keep me safe." Why was he worried about it? He looked at the pharaoh and replied quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. He doesn't mean…"

"Hush little one. You meant your words. You are entranced with him as I am." Atem replied. He pushed some food in front of the slave and ordered, "Eat your fill."

Yugi asked, "How can you be so calm to know he is with me?"

Atem pointed out, "How can he be calm to know I am with the girls?" He turned his head and stated, "We make us work. All this time I shared him with no one but he shared me with everyone." He lifted the thin chin a second time and sighed sadly, "He needs to feel again." He leaned forward, touching his lips to the flushed forehead. He mumbled, "Be there for him, little one. Your spirit brightens up his life."

An hour later, Yugi leaned against the railing. After that one statement, the pharaoh was silent. He heard the door and went back inside. He saw a guard behind his master, so he knelt before Seth, keeping his mouth shut.

The guard replied, "I have doubled the guards around the palace. I will give you more information later."

Once the guard left, Yugi asked, "What is going on? Why does the palace need more guards?" Cold blue eyes turned to him and he bowed his head quickly. He heard the door shut and footsteps going toward the balcony. He stood up and went out there with his master. He touched the tan arm and asked, "Can I help?"


	6. Author Note

Hello readers,

I have been hearing about fanfiction net taking down stories. I looked at their guild line, it would seem my stories might go down. Thought I would give you a link to Adultfanfiction net for my stories. I can also give you a link to my LJ account as well. I usually post there both times.

There is my adultfanfiction account without spaces. But if you have trouble, look under sueona there too.

members. adultfanfiction profile. php? no= 1296796584

This is my LJ account without spaces. I take all comments on it. My stories are tagged as well, sueona is my penname there as well.

sueona. livejournal 

I will continue to post, but if the story disappears, it was not by my doing. So look at the other two sites.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 6/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the late update to this story. It took a while for me to get everything straighten out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. Comments help me write more.

In the pharaoh's chamber, Atem stared at the new girl kneeling before him. Two guards were standing in front of his room. No doubt the other girls will come to his room to make sure he was all right. He had to be careful with his words and theirs. Everything could be dangerous. Everything could go to hell. He asked, "What do I owe this pleasure, Nubait?"

"Is not my pharaoh pleased of my appearance?" Nubait asked.

"I did not send for you. So this is a shock." Atem replied as he started to take his jewelry off of his body. He felt soft hands help him in his task. His eyes remained on the girl trying too hard to please him. He laid his hand over her hand and stated, "You do not wish to be with me and I am not about to force you."

"I'm sorry to offend you, great pharaoh. I am here to serve you anyway you like. I even brought wine from my village for you to try." Nubait whispered near his ear.

Atem pulled away, hearing the door open. He saw Saa and Maibe holding Aria up. He walked over and demanded, "What happened?" Did the guards attack his girls again?

Aria giggled, "Pharaoh. My dear pharaoh. My savior."

Atem blinked his ruby eyes at his best girl and chuckled warmly, "Did she get into the wine?"

Saa sighed, "Yeah she did. She kept saying you were mad at her." She looked over to see the new girl. She caught the flash of anger at them. The other four girls shook their heads at Aria.

"Pharaoh, please… please forgive me… me." Aria stuttered as she flew herself at their king.

Atem felt his heart pull when he heard Aria sobbing in his arms. He wrapped them around the thin body and whispered into the long brown hair, "Hush now. I am not mad at you. You should know better." He pulled her to the bed. The six girls joined him but Nubait stood there. He asked, "Care to join us?"

Nubait mumbled, "No."

"Then you can sleep in the bed over there or return to the harem room." Atem stated. He watched as the woman left the room with a thick air around her. He glanced to the table to see the wine there. He ordered, "Saa, toss that wine."

Saa whispered, "I thought she was nice but now she bothers me."

Nesa leaned against her king and muttered, "She asks far too many questions."

Petamen agreed, "Ones that could be dangerous."

Salihah and Samia pointed out at the same time, "There is rage in her eyes every time you are mentioned."

"Do not worry, girls." Atem stated.

"We all worry for you, pharaoh Atem." All the girls stated, well except Aria who was still sobbing as the pharaoh held her in his warm arms.

Aria looked up and sobbed, "Are… Are you upset… upset with me?"

"Not at all, Aria. Hush all of you and let's sleep." Atem stated. He watched as Saa dumped the wine and climbed back in the large bed.

In the high priest's chamber, Seth stared into those lavender eyes. He turned away from those pleading eyes. He stared out at the kingdom, noticing the guards around the area. A threat was inside the palace walls. It would be dangerous for a while but they will conquer the challenge. He had to be strong. He had to protect his king, his lover from all harm. He had no time to think of the slave. Small hands ran up his arms, making him feel different. Why did Yugi bring something in him that only Atem did? He turned around and stared straight at Yugi. Before he knew it, he had Yugi in his arms and he sealed those soft lips into a kiss.

In the pharaoh's chamber, Atem looked around the bed, seeing each girl asleep except one. Aria's brown eyes stared straight into his. He turned his head toward the window, seeing the night sky. The warmth in him was there but it wasn't the same when he was with Seth. Didn't Yugi or Seth see the love flourishing between them? He shut his eyes as a small hand ran across his face. He sighed, "Sleep, Aria."

"I can't sleep when the pharaoh looks so upset." Aria whispered back. She felt bad for her actions today. She felt the pharaoh upset at her and she drank until she was beyond functioning.

Would Seth protect him or would he protect the slave first? He knew that answer, Seth would protect him first and he hated that. Yugi was innocent, dragged into a world he should have never been brought into. Atem mumbled, "Like I told the others, do not worry."

In Seth's room, Yugi moved his lips over the tan skin. His body felt like it was on fire. He still didn't understand why he was drawn to his master or why he wasn't putting up a fight against this. Large hands ran up and down his back, sending more heat escalating inside of him. His head was pulled away from the skin and lips sealed his, making his world spin. His small hands roamed the body below him. Why was he doing this? He was stealing away a deep love from the pharaoh. He was flipped onto his back, their naked skin touching. Fingers ran over his lips. Those blue eyes were dark in the mist of pleasure. He should stop this, but somehow this gave him freedom. Freedom he didn't have for three years. Lips sealed his again, making him forget everything. Hands ran across his body, mapping him out. Such touches brought him madness. It was like he couldn't get enough of the high priest. This wasn't his to keep.

Seth felt different. Yugi wasn't like his king, but he still brought something in him. He moved his lips down the pale skin that he swore has never seen the sun. Fingers ran inside of his hair. He leaned back up, thrusting his hips down. The smaller body arched to him and a loud moan escape those rosy lips. Why was he doing this? Why was he forsaken everything he had with the pharaoh for this boy? He sealed those moaning lips. This was too confusing to him.

In the pharaoh's chamber, Atem leaned against the railing in his room. He heard the loud moans escaping the slave. He glanced up to the stars and whispered to the night air, "Bring him life, and give him some freedom instead of bowing to me every second of the day."

In Seth's room, he let Yugi kiss him all over his body. Still the slave was beneath him. Atem would fight against him while making love. He gripped those hips and thrust down. Yugi threw his head back. Another thing, Atem was always silent while Yugi let his voice be heard. Sadly, it was too much of a risk for Atem to share his voice while with Yugi, there was no fear of being heard. He sealed those lips again, trying to gain more from the slave. Fingers nail dug into his shoulders.

As the kiss was broken, Yugi breathed out, "Seth."

Even the way the name was said was different. Why was he feeling this way for the slave? He always remained by the pharaoh's side. He always kept away from others. There were nights he would lay in the bed, hearing the girls and knowing that they had something that he couldn't openly show. He didn't understand what was going on. He poured oil on his fingers and slowly entered two. The body below him tense but soon relaxed. He bit down on the pale neck, hearing Yugi yelp.

The pain disappeared as the tongue lap at the bite. Yugi knew he couldn't keep this. This man's heart belonged to another. He couldn't steal that away from the pharaoh. His heart mourned that thought. Soon he forgot everything when the fingers hit his sweet spot, making him see stars. Was this how it was meant to feel? Why did he feel these emotions for his master when he couldn't keep him? He moaned softly as his lust was wakening inside of him. He whimpered as the fingers were pulled out. He tensed when he felt the large thick cock at his opening. Blue eyes stared straight into his, pulling him into safety. He relaxed as Seth entered him. It was still painful but he ignored the pain. He felt alive, something he haven't felt since his mother passed away. His nails dug into the tan skin, leaving his marks on his master.

As soon as he knew Yugi was fine, Seth pulled out, feeling those muscles tighten almost like the slave was trying to keep him inside. In and out, a fast pace. He needed to forget the emotions running wildly inside of him. He sealed those moaning lips, tasting a whole different taste than his king.

Yugi felt his world spin over and over as the cock hit dead on his spot. His eyes couldn't stay open as the pleasure built inside of him. He gripped those strong shoulders as he let his body go for the ride. He broke the kiss, moaning loudly as he went over the edge, "MASTER!"

Seth felt the muscles engulf him tightly, pushing him over. He fell on top of the slave. After calming down, he pulled out and lay beside the panting boy. He was being shared. Shouldn't his loyalty only remain to his pharaoh?

Yugi finally caught his breath. He turned his head to look at his master. He ran a finger over the tan arm. He wasn't part of their love. He couldn't get in the way. He whispered, "Thank you."

"What for?" Seth asked, confused by the words.

Yugi closed his eyes to hide away his sadness as he answered, "For buying me. It saved me from a life of hell. All I'm doing is bringing pain to you and him."

Seth glanced over when those words were spoken. He swept the damp hair out of the pink face. He had no words to say at all. What could he say when he was confused about the whole thing himself? He kissed the forehead and ordered, "Sleep, Yugi."

In the pharaoh's room, Atem whispered, "Fate has bound us in a strange way, my dear friend. Yugi sure does brighten up the palace." He pulled away from the railing and entered his room. Every girl was sound asleep on his large bed. He could see some of them where twisting, trying to find him. Nubait was roaming freely in the palace. His eyes narrowed as he vowed, "I will not fall."

The next day, Yugi laughed freely as he ran down the halls. The guards would glare at him but made no move to punish him. He turned the corner, running right into someone. As he fell down, he looked up, feeling ice run through his veins. Two guards behind the pharaoh step forward.

"It is fine. I'm sure little one is sorry." Atem chuckled, holding up his hands to stop his two guards.

Bowing his head in respect, Yugi muttered, "I'm sorry, pharaoh." He swore he would get punished for running around in the halls. Why was everyone so nice to him? He knew the guards hated him. He could see it in their eyes.

Atem chuckled softly, "Rise, little one." When the boy made no move, he held out his hand. Those purple eyes glanced to him. He teased, "Was Seth too hard on you last night?" The face turned a deep shade of red. It fitted the boy. A hand was placed on his and he pulled the slave off of his knees. He pointed out, "You run very quickly after having him."

He heard the tint of sadness laced in the deep strong voice. Didn't anyone hear it like he could? Yugi turned his face away from those all-knowing eyes. He sighed, "Forgive my rudeness to you, pharaoh."

The one guard snapped, "Where is your master?"

Atem turned his head toward the guard and replied, "Doing his duties for his pharaoh. The slave will follow me." He could sense the guards were running thin with Yugi around. The boy was going to get in trouble on his own. He heard the sad sigh escape those thin lips. He asked in a teasing voice, "Do I bother you that much that you wish to be somewhere else than around me?"

Yugi shook his head quickly and yelped loudly, "Of course not, pharaoh. It is a great honor to be near you."

Atem shook his head sadly and stated, "Yugi, calm down. I was joking. Let us go." He walked down the hall, seeing some guards look relieved to see the slave near him. Some of his guards respected slaves while others hated the sight of them.

Yugi gazed around the area, seeing so much beautiful paintings. He really wasn't paying attention before since he was just trying to see where every turn took him. His gaze landed out in the open to see the woman standing there. She raised her arm. The bow and arrow pointed straight at the king of Egypt. He turned to see his master walking down the hall toward them. He turned back to see, she was ready to attack. He pushed the pharaoh down as he yelled, "Pharaoh!"

Seth ran toward them, seeing the arrow hit the wall right where the pharaoh's head would have been. The two guards ran toward the woman and he knelt, asking, "Pharaoh, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Atem hissed and turned his body. He asked in deep concern, "Yugi, are you all right?" Once Yugi nodded his head, he stood up, seeing Nubait being dragged down the hall. He turned his eyes to his high priest and stated, "I did not think she would attack so soon."

"I should have been by your side." Seth growled as his hands curled into fists.

Atem looked down to the slave and ordered, "Go back to your master's chamber and do not leave until your master comes for you."

Yugi stood up and started to say, "But pharaoh…"

"Do as I order, slave." Atem hissed lowly. Yugi bowed his head and headed down the hall. He turned on his heel, ready to ensure the safety of everyone. He went toward the throne room. His anger was high from her attempting to kill him. He was positive that the attack would happen later. He never thought she would try so soon after entering his palace.

Yugi stopped in his tracks, curious about everything. They knew the woman would attack. Did she hate the fact she was given to the pharaoh? She was bound just like him. He glanced around, not seeing any guards. They must have gone with the pharaoh to ensure his safety. What would happen to the woman? He turned around and went toward the throne room. He will be careful and leave before anyone saw him. He had to know what would happen to her. It wasn't her fault that she was sold to the king. No doubt she was upset and acted on her actions before realizing what she was doing.

In the throne room, Atem sat on the throne, staring straight into raging eyes. He asked coldly, "Why did you attack?"

"To kill you." Nubait hissed as she tried to fight against the bounds.

"Why?" Seth growled.

Nubait laughed coldly as she answered, "He destroyed my life, my world when he ended my love's life." Atem stood up and she taunted, "Those thieves. One of them was my lover." She pulled out of the bounds and went straight toward the king. The only thing on her mind was to take him down. His puzzle glowed and pushed her back. She sneered, "You are weak, king of Egypt. So soft toward everyone."

"It what makes him a great leader." Shimon stated.

"Do you see how he let slaves roam? My eyes are sharp as well as my ears. That new slave brought in here roams freely. A true slave would be punished for his actions." Nubait sneered. She went after the king once again and she fell to her knees as the power of the puzzle glowed in the room. She taunted, "Did I hit a sore spot for you, king?"

"Silence woman." Atem sneered. He stepped down from his throne. He stared straight into those angrily eyes. He spoke, "You tried to kill me openly. You are sentenced to death."

Outside the room, Yugi stood there, shaking. He only heard the punishment for her crime. He shut his eyes as he heard her deathly scream. He needed to leave. He turned and ran right into someone large. He looked up to see cold green eyes staring down at him. His arm was grabbed and he tried to fight back but it was no use. The guard saw him anyways. He was pushed inside and everyone in the room became deadly silent. He could feel their eyes on him but he saw raging ruby ones staring straight at him.

Sipthah pushed the slave to the ground, kneeling before his king as he spoke, "He was outside peeking through the open door."

Yugi took a risk of glancing to his master, but all he saw was rage into those eyes. He knew he was in trouble for his actions. Everyone gasp in the room. He lowered his head, bowing it to the ground.

Atem asked, "What were you doing?" Silence greeted him and he ordered, "Answer me, slave." How could Yugi disobey his own direct order? He saw everyone looking at him. Yugi wasn't giving him a choice. If he bowed down to the boy, everyone would see him weak and unable to rule Egypt. He growled, "Answer me."

Yugi held back his tears as he answered in fear, "I wanted to know what would happen to her."

"You disobeyed a direct order from me." Atem hissed as he sat on his throne. He could see the slave shake hard.

"Should I punish him, my pharaoh?" Sipthah asked.

Seth could hear the pleasure in the guard's voice. He knelt before his king and spoke, "My pharaoh, he is my slave and I should have taught him better."

"I am sure he knows what he did perfectly well, high priest." Atem replied. He looked back over at Yugi who didn't raise his head. The thin body was shaking like a leaf. He ordered, "Five lashes."

"My pharaoh, at least let me do the punishment." Seth replied, keeping his head bowed. He knew if the guard did the whipping, Yugi will be in a lot more pain.

Atem knew what his high priest was doing. Sipthah stood up, looking angrily at Seth. He glanced back to Yugi to see his eyes on him wider than before. He heard whispers going around the court. He ordered, "Seth, five lashes for disobeying my order." He wished to close his eyes as the guard tied Yugi to a stone and handed over Seth the whip. Seth glanced to him, and then looked away. A scream echoed in the room as the whip came across the pale back. One, two, three, four, and the fifth ones came fast and quick. Each time, a scream echoed in the room. He heard the broken sobs escaping the slave's mouth. He ordered, "Take him to my chamber."

Sipthah asked, "Pardon, my pharaoh?"

"I said take the slave to my chamber." Atem repeated himself coldly. Sipthah bowed his head and took the slave out of the room.

Yugi felt himself being dragged out of the room. He felt the blood tickling down his back. He felt betrayed. He thought he was different, free in the palace. Then again, he did disobey an order directed by the pharaoh. His legs felt like jelly but the guard kept pushing him forward. His body screamed at him.

Sipthah hissed, "Seth was too easy on you. If it was me, you would be on the ground, unable to find your voice." He pushed the slave into the room, not in the bit concern by the loud sob escaping him.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 7/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the delay. My mind has been spinning with ideas but seems impossible to write them down. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Yugi knelt in the room, feeling like his back was on fire. Tears fell from his eyes but he made no move to wipe them away. His heart was also sobbing. Why did he believe in his master? He lowered his head when the door opened. He didn't dare look up. He was a slave and that meant he had no rights. He heard footsteps come near him. Was he going to be punished more?

"I have never met a slave who disobeyed their own master alone the pharaoh of Egypt." A strong voice stated. After silence greeted him, he replied, "You are the first I have ever truly punished. Why Yugi did you disobey me?" Yugi remained silent and Atem sighed. He ordered, "Rise and come over here." He walked to the harem bed, watching as Yugi walked over. He patted his hand on the bed and ordered once again, "Lie on your stomach and let me see the damage."

Yugi did what he was told and didn't make a sound. He laid there, flinching as the cold rag ran across his abused back. He expected more punishment but all he got was his wounds being cleaned. What will his master do to him once he was sent back to him? Will he be punished again?

Atem sighed, "I wish you went straight to the room."

Yugi turned his head and thought that he should have. He whispered, "She might have been upset to be sold off to you and wasn't thinking clearly." He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't get hit again.

Atem washed out the rag and started to wash the back once again. He took a breath and stated, "She set it up, little one. She made sure she would be sold to me. She was in plot with the thieves. Thieves that killed off people they robbed. All she desired was revenge for ending them, ones who harmed my people." Yugi stayed silent. The boy was too innocent. He made sure all the wounds were cleaned as he started to rub herbs onto the cuts. The thin body would jump and a soft whimper would escape those lips. He sighed, "Little one."

Yugi shut his mouth, not ready for another punishment for saying something. He should follow the orders and keep his mouth shut all the time now. Still, it didn't sound like the pharaoh was upset now. He took a risk to glance at the king. Those ruby eyes were staring straight into his and he turned his head quickly. Could he trust the pharaoh and his master again? They caused him pain but it was his fault. He smelt the sweetness from the herbs and started to close his eyes. He couldn't fall asleep. It could cause trouble for the pharaoh. He snapped his eyes open. Even though what happened today, he still didn't want the pharaoh to be hurt in any way.

Atem saw the boy trying to stay awake. He rubbed more herbs on the back and whispered, "Go ahead, little one. Go to sleep. Everything will be fine now."

In the garden, Seth paced in a circle, trying to figure how he was feeling. Yugi disobeyed a direct order from the pharaoh. Yugi was punished for it and he took the whip to do it. He sat down, trying to calm down. He wasn't sure who he was angry at. He heard soft footsteps and lifted his head, sighing to see Mana standing there with her arms behind her back. He asked, "What is it, Mana?"

"I was in the court to see what happen. How is he?" Mana asked.

"The pharaoh is a little upset about the punishment." Seth answered as he went to stare at the pond.

"I meant the slave." Mana explained. When no words came from Seth, she yelled, "You didn't check on him! Seth, shame on you! You should go and see him!"

"The pharaoh asked me to stay away for a day." Seth responded, sighing deeply. He should be the one taking care of the slave but maybe it was best for him to stay away. After all, his anger didn't die down any and it could be worse for Yugi to be around him.

Mana sat next to Seth, staring at the pond. There was no laughter today. She whispered, "A slave life is horrible. He is a sad case but he did disobey the pharaoh." She touched the tan hand and continued, "Many are saying the pharaoh was too soft but that is who he is. You took it upon yourself knowing it would have been worse for the slave if the guard did the punishment." She stood up, sighing when no words were spoken to her. She shook her head sadly and left the high priest to his own thoughts.

In the pharaoh's room, Atem leaned back against the cushions, watching as the slave slept. The head lying across his lap and a small hand grabbing the blankets. Yugi will feel pain for a while before everything healed. He only hoped it didn't leave scars. Who was he kidding? There will be scars, not on the body but inside the soul. He found himself running his fingers through the spiky hair. He moved away from the boy. It would do no good with rumors started. He covered up the shivering body and went toward his bed. Maybe a nap will do him good. It has been a long day.

Seth stared at the pond, still confused of his feelings. He never did want to harm the slave. It was part of the reason he bought him. He ran his hand over his face, muttering to himself, "This is pointless." He stood, figuring it was best to gain some rest for a while.

A few hours later, as the sun started to go down, Yugi felt a fire running wildly in his body. He removed the cover, glancing around. His eyes watered as he felt the pain on his back. He moved slowly out of the bed. His legs felt like jelly. He sauntered toward the door. He should be with his master, not causing trouble for the pharaoh.

Atem awoke to footsteps going toward the door. He leaned up in bed and asked, "What are you doing, Yugi?" Yugi turned around quickly, grabbing the door knob to prevent from falling over. He could see the young one was in deep pain. He moved off his bed and walked toward the teenager.

Yugi sobbed, "I'm sorry. Please don't punish me again." The pain was taking over him, making him dizzy. He felt arms wrap around him and he fell forward. He was so hot.

Atem's eyes widened as he felt the heat from the boy. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. Each step he took, the teenager would sob. He laid him down, but Yugi was trying to roll over. He ordered, "Lay still."

"Please. It hurts. It hurts. I'll listen. I won't disobey again." Yugi sobbed, needing to get off his back.

Atem moved away and went to the door. He slammed the door open to see both of his guards jump. He turned to one and ordered, "Get High Priest Seth and tell him to come here now." Then he turned to the other and barked out, "Get my healer." He slammed the doors shut and quickly rushed to the slave's side. He grabbed a rag, dipping it in the cold water. He ran it across the heated face. Fevers were not uncommon but they could lead to many deaths. He whispered, "Hang on, little one."

In the high priest's chamber, Seth heard a loud bang and went toward his door. He saw a guard, who was looking nervous. He asked calmly, "What is it?"

"The pharaoh demands you to go to his private room." The guard answered.

"Is the pharaoh all right?" Seth asked as he left, following the guard.

"He was pretty upset." The guard responded, regaining his calm. He saw the healer coming down the hall quickly.

Seth felt fear run through his body. The healer could only mean something happened. He knocked, hearing an order to enter. He entered, seeing his king by the harem bed, touching the slave with a rag. He knelt and rose when he was ordered. The healer ran to the pharaoh's side.

"It is not me I called you for. Heal this boy." The pharaoh ordered coldly.

"My pharaoh, he is merely a slave." The healer remarked.

Atem turned his eyes on the healer and demanded, "Heal him." Seth just stood there, frozen on spot.

"Please. Let me off my back. Please. I swear I won't disobey." Yugi cried as the pain continued to race up his back.

The healer felt the boy's head, feeling the fever. He pulled out some herbs gridding them up and putting water to mix it together. This once helped his king when he was young. He held the small head up and spoke, "You must drink this, slave."

Seth stepped forward, finally overcome the shock. He ran his hand across the head. Purple eyes stared at him, pleading with him. He whispered, "Do as he says."

Yugi opened his mouth, letting the stuff run down his throat. Was it over? Was he allowed to roll off of his back? His head was laid down. Words were spoken, but he didn't hear them. He wanted to roll off of his back. It was too painful.

The healer spoke, "We need to cool him down. A cold bath will do good for him."

Atem nodded his head as he heard the door open. Aria stood there and he ordered, "Prepare a cold bath in the harem bathing area." Aria quickly ran out of the room to do as he ordered. He saw Seth pick up the slave, who was sobbing and begging.

"Please. Hurts. No more. I'll be good. Please." Yugi sobbed his begging.

Seth leaned down, kissing the hot forehead. He whispered softly and calmly even though he was far from feeling it, "Just a little bit more, Yugi." He carried the boy out with Atem following close by. He was surprised the healer didn't scold Atem. The healer was always worried for the pharaoh's health. As he entered the bathing chamber, the girls were dumping water into the large area, no fire lit to heat the water. He set the boy down, removing his clothes. The boy was trying to squirm away but he kept him still. He could see fear in those eyes. He stood up, undressing. He picked up the boy again and went inside the water.

"No! No! Please. It hurts. It burns. Please, stop master. I swear I'll never disobey an order again." Yugi yelled, begged, and sobbed at once. He was told to hold his breath and he did. When he got above the water, he gripped those tan hands, pleading, "Please. Stop. Hurts so bad."

"We have to take down the fever, little one." Atem voice's floated in the room as he knelt next to the bathing.

Yugi turned his head and asked, "What did I do this time to be punished?" That was all he had on mind. They had to be punishing him again. He didn't do anything. He felt lifted out of the water. He clung to his master and asked, "Is the punishment over?"

Seth looked down and explained, "Yugi, listen closely. You have a fever. We have to keep it down."

"But it hurts." Yugi cried.

"I know, Yugi. Do not worry that part is over. You need rest now." Seth said he dressed them both.

"Stay in my chamber for the night with him. It is closer." Atem ordered as he walked away. Beside Seth couldn't get the healer do anything but he could. As the guards opened his chamber door, he said, "Use the harem bed for him. This time I suggest putting him on his stomach. Hopefully that will take some of the pain away."

Seth laid the boy on his stomach, grabbing a rag. He dipped it in the cold water, running it across the heated skin. Purple eyes held fear in them. This was his fault. He should have never punished the slave.

"Stop blaming yourself, my friend. It was I who ordered the punishment." Atem spoke from where he stood.

"How the hell can you be so damn calm!?" Seth yelled, upset that Atem showed nothing. He sneered, "Is this your way to fend him off of me?"

Yugi jumped to sitting and pleaded, "Do not fight." Two heads turned to him. He ignored the pain running through his body. He moved to the edge of the bed, whispering, "Don't fight on my account. I'm not worth it and you both shouldn't throw away everything you have because of me."

Atem gave off a small smile as he walked to the slave. Running his hand over the heated skin, he sighed, "You need your rest, little one." He helped him lay down, running some cold rag over the back. Purple eyes tried to fight the sleep and he started to hum a song his mother once did for him when he was young.

Seth looked down at the slave, feeling ashamed for losing his control. He glanced up to his king, his lover. His mouth opened but a sharp look told him to be quiet. He went by the slave's side, rubbing the herbs on the wounds. He felt guilt for both of them. How could he think Atem would punish someone to get rid of them? He watched as those purple eyes started to close, falling asleep to Atem's voice. He was handed the cold rag and he started to run it across the pale skin, trying to bring down the fever. He looked back to Atem to see him leaning against the cushions. He whispered, "Forgive me."

Atem glanced away from Yugi to his lover. Those eyes pleaded with him to forgive his words. His fingers ran through spiky hair as he replied, "I never could stay mad at you for long. You should know that."

"I hurt you. I blamed you for nothing. There are things that have been done even if you do not agree with them." Seth explained, lowering his head in shame. His hand kept running the cold rag over the slave's body. Will Yugi win over this fever? Will this slave survive one thing that could bring death to many?

Atem pulled away from the bed, walking to his high priest. He lifted the chin, speaking, "You are my high priest, my loyal follower, and my lover. Forgiveness is always given to you." He stepped away and sighed, "Take care of him, Seth. For my punishment, he might never trust either of us again." He walked away, drawing the curtains. His heart pulled at him for what he did to this young child. It was not Seth's fault. It was his and he had no idea how to fix it. Still Yugi showed care for them, being selfless.

A few hours later, Yugi awoke and turned his head to see his master fast asleep on the chair by the bed. The high priest looked worn out. His skin still felt hot. He tried to move but pain raced up his back. Was he back in the master's chamber? He glanced around seeing he was still in the pharaoh's room.

"I see you are awake." Atem remarked as he pushed aside the curtains. Yugi lowered his eyes but he caught the glimpse of fear. He waved his hand for Aria to set the tray over Yugi's lap. He walked inside and sat next to the slave. He noticed the other not moving an inch and he stated, "You must eat, little one."

Yugi stared at the food. He felt his stomach rumble, but he couldn't even more an inch. Will he be punished for not eating? He tried to lift his hand to start to eat, but the pain was too much.

Atem saw the problem, grabbing the spoon. He put some food on it and put it in front of Yugi's mouth. Those purple eyes looked so innocent and grateful. He kept doing that until almost all the food was gone and Yugi turned his head. There were no words or laughter. Aria collected the tray and he ordered, "Bring the healer." She left to carry out his orders. He ran his hand over the forehead to feel the fever. It wasn't as high as before, but it still concerned him.

Yugi wondered what the pharaoh was doing. Was he going to be punished again? He glanced to see his master still sleeping away. He went to move, but strong arms pulled him back and a damp cold rag ran across his face. He whispered, "Master."

"Shh, little one. He has been up for a long time trying to get your fever to lower. I can take care of you." The pharaoh sighed softly. Those purple eyes watered and the guilt would not leave him. He put that fear in the other. He showed a cruel way of being a slave. The healer came in and bowed his head. As the healer held out a bowl of the herbs, he ordered when the slave kept his mouth close, "Drink. It will help." Yugi did what he ordered without a word. Yes, there were scars now and he put them there. He stood up, letting the slave roll off his back. He watched as the purple eyes hidden from view. He stepped away, seeing the healer giving him a stern look. He asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"My pharaoh, you can catch this fever. He is a mere slave, let the fever destroy him. You are needed unlike him." The healer spoke, not caring of his voice being raised.

Atem stared at the healer for a moment and spoke, "He is needed."

"Yes for pleasure and that is it." The healer snorted.

"Healer watch your tongue with me. I can find someone else to fill your position." The pharaoh hissed, trying to calm down his anger. He was ready to tell him that he enjoyed his presence and the laughter in the walls brought some peace to his soul. He knew better than to reveal anything like that though. He ordered, "You will never bring this up again." The healer bowed his head. Before the healer could leave, he warned, "You better not be harming him. If I find out, I will end your life where you stand." The healer showed a fearful look and left. He ran his hand through his spiky hair, sighing.

Yugi listened to the conversation. He didn't understand. Why was the pharaoh trying so hard to protect him? He felt a cold rag on him, knowing it wasn't from the pharaoh. He took a peek to see his master running it across his heated skin. He closed his eyes. He didn't want them to know that he was listening. It could lead to another punishment and he knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

"You should gain more rest." The pharaoh sighed as he entered back inside.

Seth remarked, "My pharaoh, they would blame him if something happened to you. It will be best if I take him back to my chamber." He felt the hot skin and whispered, "Yugi survive."

Atem heard the soft spoken words. He was sure he wasn't meant to hear them. He knew it was the truth on the other words. His kingdom will blame the slave if he came down with sickness. He stated, "Take him back to your chamber, but be careful. The wounds still hurt him."

Seth pulled the blanket away and picked up the small body. He heard the hiss escaping those lips. He whispered softly, "Hush, Yugi. It will be all right." He carried him away and out the door as it was opened by Aria. She bowed her head toward him and he left behind his lover to take care of the slave himself. It didn't take long to get into his chamber and lay the small boy onto the bed. He quickly ran around, grabbing the stuff he needed. Once again, he was wiping the heated body with a cold rag.

Yugi would peek every once in a while. He noticed the stress on the tan face. His master was taking care of him. The coldness across his skin felt so good. He would have to bit his lip when it would run across his wounds. He still wasn't sure if he would get punished for listening and watching. He let the tiredness take over him, trying to figure out what he should trust; the cruel side of his master and pharaoh or the soft gentleness from them.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 8/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for taking so much time but sadly I have been going through a rough patch of writing. Right now I won't be replying to comments/reviews, but do know that I enjoy reading your thoughts and it does help me write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Two days went and all he did was laid in the bed. His master would run the cold clothe across his skin. Today though, he was on the terrace, sitting there. He wanted to go outside, enjoy the fresh air. Should he ask for permission to go out today? He heard the door and footsteps enter the room. He should have stayed in bed.

"Yugi?" A deep voice asked.

Yugi answered the call, "Out here." He heard footsteps, closing his eyes. He didn't want another punishment. He was lifted up from his sitting position but he kept his eyes closed.

"I guess you are feeling better." Seth remarked, seeing the fear in the boy. He asked, "How do you feel?" Yugi didn't answer him. He ran his hand over the pale forehead, sighing, "I guess you need more rest."

"Master, please, let me go outside." Yugi pleaded. He had to walk around. He felt so useless. He felt depressed. He didn't want to feel that way. It was driving him nuts. If he didn't enjoy the fresh air soon enough, he would lose his mind. Everything else was taken from him. He couldn't lose his mind too. That was asking too much from him.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Seth asked, worried. Should he let Yugi out? He had to also think that he had meetings to go to and would not be able to watch the slave. Would it be all right to let him out alone?

"Please." Yugi begged, ready to kneel, but he was kept upright.

"All right, but remember about the rules. The guards might see the punishment from the pharaoh giving them permission to punish you." Seth caved in. Yugi will be fine outside. Those purple eyes lit up and ran around him. He shook his head with a small smile on his face. Maybe later, he could finally check up on his lover to make sure he was all right. The girls were snapping at him lately for ignoring him again. He left the room, ready for his long day.

In the garden, Yugi sat in front of the flowers, watching the butterflies flying around. He kept his head down all the way here. He made sure he would not get on the guards nerves. He knew he couldn't take another punishment. His body wouldn't allow him too. He laughed when a butterfly flew on his cheek. It tickled him. He was glad that his master let him outside today. He wasn't one hundred percent but he wasn't going to tell Seth that. He had to leave the room, roam for a little while. He decided to stay for at least thirty minutes to an hour. That way he wasn't over doing himself. He still had no idea what to think of Seth or Atem now. Deep inside he still feared they would punish him for something else. He heard footsteps and he quickly bowed his head.

Hetaai sighed, "I am not them, Yugi."

Yugi looked up at the man from before. He tilted his head to look at the man. How did he know his name? He never had a chance to ask before. He went back to watching the butterflies. His arm was grabbed and he hissed, "Leave me alone."

"I can make you free. I can take you away from here and you can have your life back." Hetaai whispered thanking whatever was out there that there were no guards in the area.

"Let me go." Yugi argued.

"They don't care for you. Look what they did to you." Hetaai hissed lowly, trying not to gain any attention from the guards.

Yugi froze as those words entered his mind. He was punished by them. Did they care?

'_Yugi survive.' _

'_He will make it, Seth.' _

He remembered the way the cold rag was ran across his skin with care. He remembered how the pharaoh fed him the time when he was in the room. He remembered the way they showed care for his wounds. Yugi pulled back, hissing as pain raced up his body. He sneered, "Let me go. Let me go. I'll scream."

"They will punish you again. I can make you free." Hetaai replied, keeping his grip on the arm.

In the court room, Atem sat up as he saw Mana running inside next to him. People glanced over at them. Some were shaking their heads at her.

Mana leaned down, whispering, "Atem, someone is trying to take the slave away."

Atem stood up quickly and ordered, "We will carry on later." He quickly left with one guard following close by. Mana took his hand, pulling him toward the garden.

Yugi pleaded, "Let me go." He was losing the fight. He felt dizzy and the pain was harsh on him. He glanced around seeing no guards. He couldn't leave his master.

"Release him now!" A deep commanding voice spoke.

Yugi never knew he would be grateful to hear that voice as he was now. His arm was released and he took a step back. He glanced to see a guard standing behind the pharaoh. Those dark brown eyes on the guard were narrowed. He lowered his head. He tried to fight back. Should he defend himself? Should he keep quiet?

"Do you even know what you almost did, Hetaai!?" Atem raised his voice. He sneered, "You could have got him killed by trying to get him away."

"Like you care, pharaoh." Hetaai replied calmly.

Yugi felt fear run through him. He went to the pharaoh, gripping the robes, swearing, "I didn't want to go. I swear it. Please don't hurt me."

Atem pushed the slave behind him, feeling those fingers still gripping his robes. The guard took a step in front of him. He ordered, "Hetaai, you will leave these walls and never return. Yugi stays here." He heard some sobs escaping the slave's lips. He turned his eyes on the boy, speaking calmly, "You are not in trouble, little one."

The guard took a step forward, speaking, "The pharaoh told you to leave."

Atem watched as Hetaai glared at him and left. He ordered the guard to leave. Once he was out of sight, he nodded his head toward Mana who left him alone as well. He felt the teen shake, still gripping his robes. He removed the fingers, lifting the small chin up. He repeated, "You are not in trouble, little one." He ran his hand over the forehead, sighing, "You still feel hot. Seth should have made you rest."

"I begged him to let me out. Please don't tell him that I'm still unwell. I don't want any more punishment." Yugi pleaded, sobbing. He was pulled out of the garden, down the long hall way of the palace. He entered a bedroom, noting it was his mater's chamber. He was laid on the bed in the corner, unable to contain the hiss from escaping his lips. Would he be punished again?

Atem rolled the slave onto his stomach, pulling the fabric up to see the abused back. He saw some blood and grabbed a rag to wipe it away. Then, he grabbed herbs and easily put some on the back. He whispered, "Hush, little one. You are not in trouble. You will not be punished." He saw the small body start to relax. He ran his fingers through the spiky hair, humming. He saw those purple eyes staring but slowly starting to close. He repeated, "You will not be punished." He kept combing his fingers through the multi-colored hair. Within moments, Yugi was fast asleep. He stared down, wanting to be forgiven for his sin against this boy. Will the fear ever disappear?

A few hours later, Seth checked the garden, seeing no one. He thought to check on Yugi first before he went to the pharaoh. He walked down the long halls. The guards looking more alert than usually. Did something happen? He entered his chamber, seeing the pharaoh. He shut the door, glancing to the bed to see Yugi sitting there with his head bowed. He asked, "What happened?"

"Someone tried to get Yugi out of these walls. He also still has a fever." Atem answered.

All Seth could see was red. He knew that he shouldn't have let the slave out today. He yelled, "Why didn't you tell me you were still unwell, Yugi!?"

Yugi shook in the bed, tears rolling down his face. He was going to be punished again. He had to go outside. He had to have that piece of freedom. He was losing his mind locked inside. He bowed his head lower, hoping no one would whip him again. He couldn't take it.

"Yugi!" Seth yelled.

"Seth." Atem growled in a commanding voice. Blue eyes turned to stare at him. He walked to the slave, running his fingers through the multi-color hair. He sighed, "Yugi, shh. He is just worried." Still the boy shook. He glanced back to his high priest, stating, "We know what it is like to be holed up somewhere, needing time alone. Yugi is no different, Seth."

Seth felt his anger die down, but the concern was still there. He stared at the slave who was shaking. He walked over, kneeling. He lifted the thin chin to see tears flowing down the pale face. He caused this fear in the other. His king stood up, ready to leave. He spoke, "Atem."

Atem knew that tone. He looked at the slave who was looking between them. He leaned forward, kissing Yugi's forehead. He pulled away and stated, "I have a festival to attend to in a little while. Bring little one with you." He left the chamber, leaning against the wall. He shook his head, pushing away the guilt from his mind. He already did the crime. There was no way to undo it. He went toward his chamber to get ready for tonight. Usually he hated festivals. Every neighboring kingdom tried to give him gifts in return of favor from him. He hoped none of them decided to give him girls. He couldn't stand them who would hand over the freedom of their daughters to him. He entered his room to take a long bath and prepare for the long night ahead.

Seth looked at Yugi, seeing his eyes were trying to look anywhere but his. He wiped away the tears and asked softly, "Who was trying to take you away?"

"I do not know, master. The pharaoh seemed to know him though." Yugi answered. He was helped off the bed and pulled toward the bathing chamber. He knelt as his master took off his clothes. He glanced up to see the toned tan body sunk inside the heated water. He grabbed a rag ready to clean Seth.

Grabbing the pale hand, Seth stated, "Join me." He heard Yugi disrobed and entered the water. He grabbed the rag running it softly against the abused back. He heard the small hiss when it would hurt the teen.

Yugi leaned back to the soft touches, feeling his master excited. He turned around having a brown eyebrow raised at him. He wrapped his hand around the thick cock, but his wrist was grabbed quickly. He blinked his eyes, whispering, "You displease with me." Did that mean he would be toss aside now? Would he be sold to someone else? Even with the fear, he wanted to stay with Seth.

Seth remarked, "I will not use you while you are hurt." He stood up out of the water, speaking, "Let us get ready. The pharaoh requested our appearance." He turned to head back in his room.

Yugi sat in the water for a moment, confused. He was meant to please his master no matter what. That was his life now. Still, the high priest was kind to him. He stood up as he heard his name being called. His back was burning each step he took but he ignored it.

In the court room, Atem sat on his throne, holding a cup in his left hand as Saa poured him wine. There were many people inside, bowing and showing their respect to him. There were beautiful dancers swirling around the people. He glanced to the door to see Seth walk inside with Yugi behind him. Within a few seconds, Seth was standing by his side as Yugi knelt. Trays of food were in front of him on the large table. He pushed some fruit toward the slave and stated, "Enjoy, little one. If I remember right, these were your favorites."

The silence was deafening to his ears. Yugi peeked around to see everyone staring at the pharaoh in shock. He glanced over to his master to see if he was allowed to touch the food or if he would be punish for it. Seth nodded his head toward him. He leaned forward, speaking, "Thank you, pharaoh."

"Did you see that?"

"Like him favoring High Priest Seth, he favors that disgusting slave."

"The pharaoh is way too soft on that slave."

"Did you see how he looked at us all?"

"Slaves should be silent and keep their heads to the ground."

Shimon spoke, "Silence." Everyone turned their heads toward him. Yugi glanced to him and he smiled at the slave. Yugi felt different in the palace. It was like the slave was meant to be here. He glanced to the high priest and the pharaoh. Their guilt was written on their faces. He noticed the glances from Seth toward their king. He always saw something between them. He wasn't sure if they ever did anything about their emotion. He knew for a fact that no one else could see it, not even Mana who was the pharaoh's childhood friend. Yugi was something else to gain care and emotion from both Atem and Seth. Yugi tilted his head toward him and he smiled once more. He longed to have family but it wasn't meant to be for him.

Atem watched the dancers swirled around the people who were all laughing. He held out his cup once again and Saa poured him more wine. He glanced to Seth who was standing tall and refusing to touch a trance of wine. He teased, "You need to relax some time, high priest."

Seth turned his head toward his king and replied, "Someone has to look out for you. No one wishes to see their pharaoh act like a fool."

"Touchy, Seth." Atem remarked as he drank his wine. The food was good like always. The music filled the room but his heart cried out. It was so lonely. He glanced to the slave, seeing the wonder in those wide purple eyes. He once held that wonderment. Now it was all the same to him. There was fear in the eyes as the slave would catch a glance from the guards. Yugi would bow his head quickly. He put that fear there. He scared the boy for all his life. He finished his drink, requesting for more. Saa gave him a concerned look but did as he ordered. The other kingdoms gave gold and jewels as gifts to him. Some discussed trading routes between each other.

Seth glanced to the side to see his pharaoh drinking heavily. He has never seen that before. The pharaoh never liked showing a weaker side while in front of people. He glanced around the room to see people laughing. He was tugged down and he asked, "What is it, my pharaoh?"

"I believe I… I have over done it my… my friend." Atem slurred, feeling too much heat.

Seth stood back up, looking around. Shimon looked over with a concern look. He bowed his head to the man and helped the pharaoh stand up. A few ask what was going on. He sighed softly, "He says he is not feeling well. He wishes to retire." He made sure his king could stand on his own as he walked out of the room. No one really paid attention. He glanced back to see Yugi following close by.

Yugi watched as the pharaoh almost hit the wall. He walked to him, letting Atem wrap his arm around his shoulders to steady his walking. Seth looked at him and he wondered if he did something wrong.

"Yugi, make sure I go to Seth's room." Atem whispered, trying to hold in the giggles. Yugi nodded his head. He heard a soft growl from Seth. He entered the room, leaning against the wall. His body felt relaxed for the first time in a few days. He stared at those wondering purple eyes. They were like a rare gem. He heard Seth shut the door and he chuckled, "What is it like between you two?"

"You need rest, my pharaoh." Seth remarked. This was the second time he has seen his pharaoh drunk beyond repair.

"Tsk. Seth. We are in private now." Atem remarked and took off his crown. He handed it to Seth who looked ready to slam him on the bed to get him to rest. He walked, well sort of walked to Yugi. He fell forward, knocking the slave to the ground. He leaned up as quickly as he could when he heard a soft cry escape those soft looking lips. He sighed sadly, "I'm sorry." He leaned forward, touching those lips with his own.

Yugi laid there frozen, gasping. Before he knew it, there was wet muscle sliding inside of his mouth. He didn't know what to do. Was he betraying his master? Would he be punished for this act? Why was Atem kissing him? He watched as Seth pulled the pharaoh away from him. He started to shake because there was nothing to hide away what his body felt when the pharaoh kissed him.

The pharaoh whispered, "He tasted sweet. I see why you enjoy him."

Seth looked at his lover, sighing. He looked at Yugi to see his excitement. He ordered, "Yugi, go to bed."

Yugi stood up with his head bowed. It didn't seem his master was pleased at all. Was it his fault? Did he tear them apart? He went to his bed, watching as Seth pushed Atem to the large bed and sat on the edge. He closed his eyes, but kept his ears open.

"He is beautiful. Those eyes are like gems." Atem sighed with his eyes closed.

"You are going to regret this tomorrow morning." Seth muttered. He wasn't upset for the fact of his lover kissing Yugi. He wasn't even upset that Yugi reacted to the kiss. The pharaoh kisses were blissful. The thing that got him upset was the pharaoh was acting out in drunkenness not being himself.

Atem opened his eyes, staring into blue ones. They were his. He pulled the high priest over top of him, sealing those lips before words could be said. His hand slid under the fabric, feeling the toned muscles beneath the fabric. He wanted to feel alive for a little while. A tongue battled his. He bit softly at the fighting muscle. As they broke the kiss, he pushed Seth down on the bed, leaning over his body. Those eyes were darker but they were glaring at him. He whispered, "I want you. I need you."

"You are drunk." Seth remarked.

Atem chuckled, "So I am. You are excited. I can feel it." To prove his point, he rubbed his hand over the large budge between tan legs. He remarked, "You can have Yugi if you want."

"Yugi is still healing." Seth hissed. He flipped them over, seeing the laughter in ruby eyes. His pharaoh was trying to get a rose out of him. He sealed those lips, taking full control over the king that everyone bowed down to.

Atem ran his fingers up the fabric, pulling at it. Seth leaned up, taking the robes off, showing him his perfect body. Lips mashed against his, making him yearn more of this passion, this heat. His robes were torn away from his body. Before anything else could happened, he slammed Seth to the bed and leaned over him. Seth's eyes went even darker to see what he was doing. He whispered huskily, "Enjoy the ride, my high priest." He didn't prepare himself as he slammed his hips down, pushing the thick cock inside his tight opening. He watched as Seth bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping. He might had too much to drink but he also knew not to make too much noise. It could be deadly for Seth and he would never let it happen. He glanced over to the bed to see those beautiful gems staring at them. When Yugi noticed his stare, he quickly laid down, curling into a ball. His attention went back to his lover as those hips thrust upwards, almost knocking him over by the force.

"Start moving." Seth ordered in a growl. He didn't know what got Atem's attention before but he wasn't going to let it last long. He shoved his hips up, pushing deeper inside the tight warmth he adored.

Atem bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping his lips. He balanced himself with his hands on the strong chest. He was in bliss. This was his heaven. He didn't care that it was a sin. He wanted to keep this for all time. He wished deep inside they could be out in the open. If they could, he would never contain his voice from the pleasure he gained.

Yugi turned his head to look at the two. He felt heat pool below but he didn't move another inch. He saw those ruby eyes light up. He couldn't see his master's eyes but he saw it by their body movements. The passion between them was strong. He was in the way. He touched his lips though, feeling different about the kiss. It confused him.

Seth pushed up as those thin hips slammed down. He was losing it. He always lost it with his king. He went to grabbed Atem's cock to give him pleasure, but his hands were slammed down on the bed.

Atem hissed lowly, "Do not move them, high priest. Tonight I gain what I want." Seth bit his lip again. They always could play power trips. Tonight he wanted to take pleasure and give. They have only done it a few times where he took control over their love making, but the wine in his system was making him crave the power for just a night. He leaned forward, sealing those lips, swallowing up both of their moans.

Yugi crawled toward the edge of his bed, watching the two bodies move perfectly. He heard every silent moan, not loud enough to be heard outside the walls, not like his voice at least. He watched as his master's head snapped backwards, eyes closed in bliss. Then to his shock, Atem got up and slammed inside his master. Seth grabbed the pharaoh's head, sealing those rough lips that tasted like spice and wine. He felt hot, but not a fever kind.

Seth hissed by the rough treatment but shook it out of his mind. Whatever his pharaoh needed, he would give. He did want the control over the man, but tonight Atem needed more. The tongue inside of his mouth fought against his every step of the way. He tossed his head back, letting the sensations take over his body.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, Seth." Atem whispered as he thrust inside. Seth glared at him but shut his eyes. He glanced over to the bed to see those purple eyes looking at them in amazement and wonder. He leaned down, licking at the tan neck. The boy was a beautiful gem. Scared for life for his sin but somehow he knew Yugi would remain strong in the end.

The next day, Yugi lay in the bed awake. He wasn't sure what he should feel. He knew he was in the way. The passion between the pharaoh and the high priest was high. He could see their love for each other. After they were done, both of them asked at the same time if the other was all right. He watched as the pharaoh, a strong pride man, let himself be held by his high priest. He was also confused. He knew he was attracted to his master, more than one way, but the moment the king kissed him and how he saw the pharaoh make love, he felt excited too. He heard a loud banging, making him jump out of his bed.

Seth got up, quickly answering the door to see Aria standing there with worry in her eyes. He asked, "What is it?"

Aria spoke, "If the pharaoh is here, he must leave. Akhenaden is looking for him."

Atem grabbed his clothes and dressed, grabbing his crown. He spoke, "Where has he looked for me?"

Yugi stepped out of his corner, watching all three of them. Aria pulled the king out of the room. He went to his master, whispering, "Will you be all right, Master?" Seth turned to look at him, sighing. It looked like his master forgot he was in his room. His master went to the bathing chamber and he followed. He was told to start filling up the bath. He squirmed knowing he needed a bath as well but he did what he was ordered.

"What did you see last night?" Seth asked in a cold tone. He totally forgot his slave was in the room as he and his lover made love. They didn't really took the risk of being in his room.

Yugi didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to be punished. His chin was lifted to stare straight into dark blue eyes. His master shook his head and entered the water that he put into the bathing. He grabbed the rag and started to wash the one he never could have. He was just there for pleasure, nothing else. The king of Egypt had this man's heart and it will never be broken apart from him.

Atem was pushed inside the hot water in the harem bathing chamber. His girls giggled as he glared at Aria. They all swam to him, using rags to wash his body. He finally relaxed until the door slammed open. He turned his head to look at his uncle. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong, Akhenaden?"

"The girls didn't tell me you were here." Akhenaden replied, glaring at Saa who took a step back.

Atem glanced to Saa and responded, "I told them not to tell anyone. I wanted some peace."

"You are the pharaoh…"

"Do not start with your preach. I know who I am and I make sure I am there for my people, Akhenaden." Atem spoke coldly, letting Saa start to wash his back. He asked, "What is it that you needed from me?"

"I wish to talk about that slave Seth has." Akhenaden replied.

"What about him?" Atem questioned. He leaned back, waving the girls away from him. He watched as they started to wash their bodies. He couldn't clearly remember what happened last night but he was positive he was going to regret it. He felt Seth was rough on him.

"The slave is distracting him. Also that pathetic boy doesn't obey orders. You already had to punish him once. I feel him a threat to you." Akhenaden spilled.

"A threat?" Atem asked coldly. His uncle took a step back and bowed as he exited the bath. He let Aria dry him and dress him. He hissed, "The slave is a mere boy, Akhenaden. One who was never trained by the trader. He is learning very quickly what he must do as a slave. I do not wish to hear any more of this matter."

"My pharaoh, I only wish to keep you safe. You are the only family I have." Akhenaden responded. It wasn't the entire truth.

Atem turned his head to look at his uncle. He spoke, "The slave is fine. High Priest Seth does his duties still and I have not found him distracted by the slave." He walked out of the bathing chamber, ready for his day. Two guards started to walk behind him. He looked over to see Seth walking down the hall. Seth knelt before him as Yugi did as well. He did catch the slave looking at him strangely. He gave a fast glare to get Yugi to bow his head. Akhenaden walked toward them, asking Seth something that he didn't seem important. He headed down the hall, knowing Seth was walking with him. He whispered, "Too hard."

"You were the one who made it hard." Seth muttered making sure his voice was not loud. The guards were back enough not to hear their words.

"Is there something I did last night that I would regret?" Atem asked softly.

"Besides kissing Yugi?" Seth questioned in a hush voice. His pharaoh stopped dead in his tracks, spanning around to look at him stunned.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 9/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. I thank you all for the lovely comments to this story. I am very shocked of how this story is getting with comments/views/ratings. It makes me happy that you all are enjoying this story. I have been up into writing once again, though not as it was before due to some concerns rising in my personal life. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to keep updating in a timely matter and writing. As for right now, I am not responding to comments. Sorry about that, but I figure you all would like to read the chapters as fast as possible. Please enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Atem stared at his high priest. Did he cross the line? He glanced to Yugi who quickly bowed his head. He ordered, "Yugi, go enjoy the garden." He had to talk to Seth alone. He couldn't lose the one who held his heart.

Yugi moved his foot back and forth, wanting to fight against the order. He didn't want his master or the pharaoh hurt. He looked up to see a sharp look from the pharaoh. He bowed his head once again and went toward the garden. He did wonder what they were whispering about. He couldn't hear the words at all.

Atem pulled Seth into a room, ordering his guards, "No one comes inside." He shut the door, leaning against the wall. He asked, "What happened?"

"You were drunk and fell on top of him. You kissed him and then we had sex. You rode me then took me." Seth told the truth as he crossed his arms. He wasn't one to like the idea of being taken.

Atem ran his hand over his face, muttering, "I guess a sorry will not take away what my actions did."

"Atem, I am not upset you kissed him. I am more upset that the fact you did it because you were drunk. Also he is a little confused. I know he saw us." Seth explained softly.

Atem remembered seeing those eyes watching them last night. He spoke, "Do not punish him for that, Seth. He was curious about us. I doubt me kissing him helped his mind any." He opened the door and walked out to see his two guards glaring toward the garden. He glanced over to see Yugi running around, trying to catch a butterfly as he laughed. That smile truly did brighten up the palace. He was confused as well. His heart belonged to Seth. He knew that but he found himself drawn to the slave as well. He called out, "Yugi."

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, glancing over the hall to see everyone was watching him. He felt his face heat up. He walked back over, bowing in front of the king. He didn't speak. He could tell the guards were not happy with him this second. His body was still healing. It would hurt off and on.

"Rise, little one." Atem ordered as he started to walk toward the court. Seth told Yugi to follow. They all entered with people bowing down toward him. He sat on his throne, seeing his uncle glaring at the slave. He gave a pointed look at the man who straightened up. Everyone became silent as one person walked forward. He stood up, speaking, "Hetaai. I believe I told you to leave my palace."

"I came to free the boy. I will pay three times what your high priest paid to gain him away from him." Hetaai said coldly.

Yugi snapped his head up, staring stunned at the man. He yelled, "NO!" Loud whispers sounded around the court.

"Didn't that slave learn anything?"

"He disobeyed another order."

"I can't believe he is allowed to do such things."

Atem turned his head toward the slave and spoke, "Yugi." The boy jumped from his spot and knelt in front of him. More whispers came.

"Look what he just did."

"He is disrespecting the pharaoh."

"He should be punished for this."

Hetaai took a step forward, ready to defend the child. He spoke, "Yugi, you will be free by me. I swore to your mother to protect you."

Yugi turned his head, hissing, "Where were you three years ago then!? I am not free and I do not wish to go with you."

"Yugi, silence!" Atem yelled. Yugi lowered his head to the ground. Seth was curling his hands into fists. He stepped down from his throne, staring at Hetaai. He spoke, "Yugi has made it clear where he wishes to stay."

"Your high priest has controlled him." Hetaai hissed.

Before Yugi could open his mouth, Atem sneered, "Silence, Yugi." The boy lowered his head again. He put his body in front of the kneeling slave. He stared straight at Hetaai and remarked, "I let you slide for your actions due to this child. I will not force him to leave if he does not wish to."

"You enjoy slaves by your side." Hetaai remarked. Everyone in the court became silent. Then there were whispers again.

"Who wouldn't take freedom over slavery?"

"I know what is going on."

"The slave is in love with High Priest Seth."

Mana pushed her way through the people, yelling, "How dare you! Atem treats the slaves with respect! The child said that he wished to stay and Atem is only going by his wish! If the child wished to take your offer, then Atem would hand him over without blinking an eye!"

Shimon walked over, bowing his head toward his king as he remarked, "You are disgracing yourself, Hetaai. The boy wishes to stay."

Atem glanced to his high priest and asked, "What do you say about this, High Priest Seth?"

"Yugi wishes to stay and I will not force him away." Seth answered calmly even though he wasn't calm. He felt the stares from everyone. He heard what the others said. He looked at Yugi. He should let the slave go but wouldn't it hurt the boy?

Atem walked back to his throne, sitting down as he spoke, "Hetaai, the child wishes to stay. He has once again taken slavery over freedom. Leave this palace and never return." He heard the whispers. He looked at the child who was kneeling before his throne. The child was in love with the one who held his heart as well.

"If I don't?" Hetaai asked coldly.

"I don't believe I will have to remark on that, Hetaai." Atem responded as he waved his guards. Hetaai glared, turning around and walking out of the court. He stared down at Yugi who would glance up once in a while. He spoke, "Seth, you will handle his punishment in private."

"Of course, my pharaoh." Seth responded as calm as he could. He looked at the slave, ordering, "Yugi, by my side now." Yugi stood up and walked to his side, kneeling down. Why couldn't Yugi obey the orders?

A few hours later, he followed his master out of the court. He felt his entire body tense and shake. He tried to prepare himself for the punishment but he couldn't stop him feeling the fear. Yugi sighed as they entered the chamber. He stood there as his master took a seat. Would he be whip again? He knew when he spoke out of turn that he would be punished but he knew his body couldn't take the whipping again. He was still healing from the last time. He had to speak. He had to stay. This place made him feel free and home. He never really had a home before. After he lost his mother, it was rough. Yes, his grandfather was a caring man and tried his best to protect him, but sadly he could see the pain in his grandfather's eyes every time he looked at him. Tears started to fall. He wanted his master to say something.

"Strip." Seth ordered, holding his ground. Yugi took off the fabric covering his chest and back. Then he removed the fabric covering his lower body. He stood up, speaking, "You showed disrespect to the pharaoh today by your outburst. He would have asked you, but you didn't wait for him to speak to you." No words came to him and he asked, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Yugi kept his head bowed. He didn't want his master to see the tears falling from his eyes. He choked, "I… I am sorry, but I wanted… wanted to be… be heard." He heard his master step toward him. He tensed on spot.

"He would have asked you." Seth responded. He kept his ground. He ordered, "Bend over the bed." Yugi shook but did what he ordered. He grabbed the paddle and hit the bare behind.

Yugi jumped, but kept his hands gripping the silk sheets. Another hit came and he sobbed. He knew he gave them no choice. He spoke out loud in front of everyone. This was better than being whipped and in public. Another four came down on him hard and he let the tears fall. His behind burned as the blows kept coming. After the fifteenth, he bit his lip. The worse part about this, his cock was awakening. After five more hits, he was ordered to stand up. He stood with his back to his master but he was spanned around. His face went red as those blue eyes scanned his body.

Seth saw the slave excited from the blows. He continued to stare, watching as Yugi was squirming. He knew that Yugi was tempted to cover himself up. He heard a knock at the door and he ordered, "Kneel." The slave quickly got to his knees and the face was a bright red. He opened the door to see Akhenaden standing there. He moved to the side, watching the man walk inside.

Akhenaden glanced to the slave and to the high priest who no one knew was his son. He was proud of the boy for reaching as high as he did. He thought it should have been his son to be pharaoh though. He sneered, "The slave will be arrested."

"For what?" Seth hissed, stepping in front of the slave.

"For making the guards sick." Akhenaden explained coldly. He had to get this child away from his son and quickly.

"When were you going to tell me of this charge against the slave?" A deep voice spoke from the door way. Saa and Maibe stood behind him.

Akhenaden bowed down to the king, speaking, "I only learned of this."

Atem glanced to the slave to see him shaking. He sighed, "Your proof of this action?"

Maibe bowed down quickly in front of her pharaoh, speaking, "Great Pharaoh, the slave did not do this crime. I did."

Saa, "Maibe…"

"Silence." Atem spoke. As he lifted Maibe's chin up, he asked, "Why did you do this?"

"The guards have been hard on everyone lately. I only made sure they would have to go to the bathroom many times." Maibe explained.

Akhenaden hissed, "The guards protect our pharaoh. You…"

"Enough, Akhenaden. He does have a point Maibe." Atem remarked.

Maibe felt tears fall as she stated, "I only did it when I knew you were with someone who could protect you, my pharaoh."

"She should be sentence to death." Akhenaden hissed coldly.

"I will deal with her myself. Now leave this room, Akhenaden. I will watch your tongue." Atem responded calmly. His uncle bowed once again and left the room. He glanced to Saa, knowing she was also involved. He ordered, "You two in my chamber for me to deal with both of you for your actions." He knew their reason. It all clicked into place. Saa and Maibe lowered their heads and left the room. He glanced to the slave who was sobbing. He looked up to his high priest. He spoke, "I take the guess you dealt with the slave."

"Yes, my pharaoh." Seth replied, trying to calm down. Yugi could have been taken away and sentenced to death. Atem nodded his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the shaking slave, sighing. He lifted the thin chin up, stating, "I will protect you."

Yugi just stayed still, fear running wildly in him. He could have been punished with his life. He was ordered to go to bed. He walked away, ready to grab his clothes.

"Naked, Yugi. I have not forgotten your punishment for your actions. You will sleep nude." Seth responded calmly. Yugi bowed his head, dropping the cloth climbing into his bed, curling up in a ball. He walked to the balcony, staring out at the kingdom. He pieced together what really happened. The girls were trying to protect him by making the guards leave their position. He sighed deeply.

Atem walked inside his chamber, seeing all of his girls. He ordered, "All of you but Saa and Maibe leave the room and return to yours." They all bowed and left. He shut the door, staring at the two girls bowing down in front of him. He spoke, "I know your reasoning but it is still no excuse for what you did. Not only have you endangered your own lives, you almost got the boy killed." Maiba and Saa kept their heads down. He stated, "You two will not be allow out of your room for anything for the next three days. Aria will give you your meals. You will not be accompanying me for those three days." Before either of them said anything, he continued, shutting their mouths, "It could be worse for both of you but you both will take that punishment and feel nothing for it since you both are used to it. This is true punishment for both of your actions. Now leave my sight before I make it longer." Maiba and Saa left with tears in their eyes and their heads bowed in shame.

In the harem room, Saa laid on the bed. The other girls ran to her and Maibe, showing concern for their tears. She sobbed, "He hates us."

Aria sat down, calmly as she spoke, "He does not. He values us greatly."

Maiba sobbed, "But we were only trying to help."

Nesa, the youngest asked, "What was the punishment?"

Saa answered in a sob, "We are not allow to leave the room for three days and not allow to see him for that time as well."

Salihah whispered, "Maybe we can talk to him. I'm sure…"

Aria cut her off, "We can't do that."

Samia hissed, "Why not?"

Maiba mumbled, "Because he will make it longer. He is really upset."

Petamen asked, "How do you know?"

Saa sighed sadly, "He talked so calmly. When he talks that calmly, he is upset, trying to hold it back."

In the pharaoh's chamber, Atem leaned back in his bed, staring at the empty room. He sighed deeply. He hated to punish people for their actions. He wanted to be free of the title but he knew he had to protect his people. He closed his eyes, feeling the weight back on his shoulders. He heard a small knock on the door. He ordered, "Come in."

Mana walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She saw her friend just lying there with no one around him. She took a step forward, whispering, "Atem."

Opening his eyes, Atem glanced over at his childhood friend. He gave a soft smile and asked, "What is it, Mana?"

Mana jumped onto the large bed, swinging her legs back and forth. She sighed, "Word is going around of what happened with Saa and Maibe."

"I am not surprised." Atem remarked.

"Some of the guards were laughing about their punishment. Others thought it was harsh." Mana pointed out. Atem turned his head toward the window. She sighed, "What is troubling you, Atem?"

"Laws. Sociality." Atem mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Mana asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Mana."

"But I want to help…"

"Mana, we have been friends since we were children. I am now pharaoh and must act for everyone. It is something I must handle myself." Atem spoke calmly. Mana nodded her head and jumped off the bed.

Mana whispered as she walked to the door, "You are Atem to me." She left the king to his thoughts.

A couple days later, Atem sat in the garden. He heard laughter around the bush and he smiled. He glanced behind him to see Seth walking toward him. He remarked, "Why that face, my friend?"

Seth sighed, "Yugi has been dreaming."

"Nightmares?" Atem asked and Seth shook his head to answer. He questioned, "What kind then?"

Seth stood behind his king, still hearing Yugi's laughter running around. He answered, "Sex dreams."

"You must be great." Atem teased.

"It isn't of me. He refuses to tell me who though." Seth replied softly. He heard running footsteps and looked up to see Yugi trying to catch a flying bug. Purple eyes glanced toward them, blushing. His slave came over, kneeling. He sighed, "Yugi, go along, you can play if you want to."

Nesa ran over, grabbing the pale arm, "Come play with us in the pond, Yugi."

Yugi looked at his master and the pharaoh to make sure he was allowed. Seth nodded his head and the pharaoh waved his hand. He ran with Nesa. He entered the cold pond, shivering at the coldness. He glanced around noticing Saa and Maibe wasn't with them. He asked, "Does he bed all of you?" He lowered his head, blushing.

Petamen answered, "He doesn't bed me."

"Why not? You look very beautiful." Yugi asked, still trying to hide his face.

Petamen sighed sadly, "Because I never can overcome the fear of being with someone. My last owner forced his way on me."

Yugi snapped his head up, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Salihah asked, "Why are you asking?"

Aria stared at all of them, hearing their words. She glanced back to her pharaoh to see him talking to Seth quietly. She turned back to the slave and asked kindly, "Why do you wish to know?"

"I was curious, that's all." Yugi mumbled quickly. He glanced over, trying to fight the blush on his face. He felt warm even in the cold water. His dreams were making it impossible to sleep at night. Those dreams could cause him punishment though. Of course, his master knew the dreams weren't of him. He refused to tell him who they were of. Why did he feel this way for two?

Nesa glanced where the slave was looking and chuckled quietly, "You are attracted to the pharaoh." Yugi spanned his head around, eyes wide in fear. She stopped her laughter, wanting to take the fear away.

Salihah laughed, "He is good in bed if you want to know." Yugi blushed even more and shivered.

Aria sighed, "Now, you girls stop. You are scaring him." She patted Yugi's head, whispering, "Hush, young one. Nothing will happen to you."

Yugi knew that was a lie. He climbed out of the pond, going back to his master's side. He was meant to be loyal to Seth and think of no one else. He was shocked Seth didn't punish him for the dreams.

Shimon walked over, speaking, "High Priest Seth, could I borrow the slave for a few moments? I need some help with the garden." Seth nodded his head and spoke, "Come now, my boy."

Yugi stood up and followed the elderly man. He saw all the flowers and whispered, "So beautiful."

"Thank you. Atem enjoys this garden greatly. I made it myself for him. I started when he was just a child and even though he was the prince, he helped me." Shimon explained as he showed Yugi what to do. He asked, "May I ask you something, my boy?"

Yugi started to dig up the dirt and replied, "You don't need permission from me. I am only a slave."

"I will still respect you." Shimon remarked, his purple eyes staring kindly at the young slave. He asked, "How was your life? How did you become a slave?"

Yugi started to plant the flowers as he answered, "When my mother was alive, I was in happiness to a degree. She and my father always fought. There were times when father would hit her. When she passed, father was cruel to me every step of the way. My grandfather tried his best to protect me but in the end the pain of loss and me reminding him of my mother, he hardly came around. When he died, my father decided to sale me off."

Shimon saw something was troubling the boy and he spoke, "If you need someone to talk to, I am around."

Yugi lowered his head and asked, changing the subject, "Do you have family, sir?"

"Afraid not. Atem is like a grandson to me. But I do not have my own family." Shimon sighed.

"I wish you did. You seem to be a great person to have a family." Yugi responded softly. He planted all the flowers that Shimon wanted. He was shooed away to go back to whatever he was doing. He went back to the other garden to see the pharaoh trying to rub his shoulders and his master was nowhere to be seen. He asked, "Pharaoh, where did master go?"

Atem turned his eyes on the slave to see Yugi lower his head quickly. He sighed, "He had things to do. Do me a favor please, get this tension out of my shoulders."

Yugi felt heat in body as he stepped forward. His hands shook as he touched the pharaoh. Why couldn't he get it out of his mind? Why did he felt himself attracted to an untouchable man? He was a slave and was only meant to serve his master and only him. He heard the pharaoh hiss but no order to stop. Feeling the tan toned body was making a fire lick at him. Why was he attracted to two men? Two men who loved each other. He was nothing more than a slave. He would never gain love. He was only there to please his master and that was it. The pharaoh told him to stop and he kept kneeling. He asked, "May I return to master's chamber?" The pharaoh nodded his head, not paying him attention. He quickly stood up and ran all the way to the chamber.

Atem glanced back, raising an eyebrow at the young slave. Nesa knelt beside him and he asked, "Is something on your mind, Nesa?"

Nesa glanced in the area the slave ran to. She turned her attention back to her savior and revealed, "He is attracted to you."

"Who?" Atem asked confused.

Nesa sighed, "The slave boy."

Atem blinked his eyes for a moment and then shook his head. He stood up, sighing, "Let us go back inside. I am sure you all have duties to perform as I do."

Later that night, Seth entered his room seeing Yugi in the bed in the corner. He could use some release but he wasn't going to wake up the boy to gain some pleasure. He stripped himself of his jewelry and his clothes. He lay down in the bed, closing his eyes. He heard small footsteps and he asked, "What is it, Yugi?"

"May I sleep in your bed?" Yugi asked, moving his foot side to side. Blue eyes that he swore could read his soul opened to stare at him.

Seth asked, "Another dream?" Yugi turned his head. He sat up, letting the blankets fall to his waist. He sighed, "I guess you liked someone before you were a slave." The slave shook his head and he questioned, "Then who are you dreaming of?"

Yugi felt tears ready to fall. He didn't want to lose his life for his desires. He was pulled onto the bed, wrapped in a strong embraced. He laid his head against the toned chest, mumbling, "The pharaoh."

Not hearing the soft spoken words, Seth asked, "Who?"

"The pharaoh." Yugi said a little louder.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 10/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. I enjoy each comment. It makes me very happy that many are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't believe how long this story is going. I'm starting to get in the mood to write again. It is very hard work thinking on it. Please tell me what you think on this chapter.

Seth stared down at the slave who was shaking against him. He knew the shakes were from fear, not of the wind blowing through the room. His fingers combed through the spiky hair, trying to calm the other down. He sighed, "Yugi."

Yugi tensed ready for the blows to come. Still the fingers ran through his hair. He took a risk and looked up to see blue eyes staring at him. He hid his face into the toned chest, whispering, "I'm sorry, master."

"Why are you sorry?" Seth asked.

"I should only be loyal to you and even in my dreams." Yugi muttered.

"Hush, Yugi. I am not upset about it." Seth calmly stated. Yugi relaxed against him and he continued to comb his fingers through the hair, feeling the smaller body relax even more against him. The breathing started to even out. He glanced down, seeing the slave was fast asleep. He knew why the boy wasn't gaining any sleep at nights. The slave must have worried himself over the fact he was attracted to the pharaoh. He wasn't sure how he felt. He shared his lover with many. It never bothered him like it didn't bother him now. Only reason Yugi was here was due to him buying him. Yugi had no say or right to deny giving pleasure to him. He closed his eyes, needing a night to sleep on what he learned.

The next day, Atem yawned as he made his way down the hall. The guards were blushing madly by the sounds in his chamber last night. He had three of his girls, trying to release himself from the frustration that was building inside of him. It has been a while since he was near his lover. Well in private. He glanced to Seth's room, stopping in his steps.

Inside Seth's room, Seth looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. His arms were around the smaller body, holding it close to him. He heard the door and glanced over to see the pharaoh step inside, shutting the door silently. He remarked, "I'm awake."

"Little one isn't." Atem pointed out. He chuckled softly, "That is such a cute display." Why couldn't Seth see it like he could? Yes, he knew Seth loved him, but the boy was also gaining the cold heart. Seth glared at him as he climbed out of the bed, not ashamed that he was nude. He watched as Seth walked into his private bathing chamber. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about what his girls said. The slave was asking about his sex life yesterday. He blinked his eyes as he realized he was combing his fingers through the mirror like hair of the boy's.

"You are taken with him." Seth said from the door way as he started to dress.

"He is a sweet kid." Atem replied.

"He has been dreaming of you." Seth answered, knowing his lover was trying to stop revealing what was in his heart.

"Wait. I mean." Atem was at a loss of words. Yugi turned in the bed and he pulled away. Was it the kiss that confused the child? He stood up, but was held in strong arms preventing him from leaving the room.

"I have shared you. I made it work between us. Then you let me have someone else. I know what you speak of now. I see it. It took me until this morning to see it." Seth whispered. The pharaoh tensed as he continued to whispered, "You want him too. I can see it in your eyes. I noticed it when you kissed him."

Atem turned around to face his lover. Those blue eyes were warm. He ran his hand over the tan face. He felt eyes staring at them and spoke, "Good morning, little one." He turned around and Seth released his hold on him. Purple eyes showed guilt. He ran his finger over those soft lips, seeing the pale face turn pink. He pulled away. He had to do his duties. He had to think about this information given to him. He walked toward the door and speaking, "Take care of the slave, Seth. You are excused from your duties today. You both need it." He left the room, sighing. The guards stood up straight, following him to the throne room.

Yugi asked, "What did he mean?" No answer came only a deep kiss. He fell back to the bed with the strong body leaning over his. His body was reacting. He felt fingers run across his skin. He broke the kiss, moaning softly, "Master."

"The slave should give pleasure not receive it." A cold voice spoke from the door way.

"Akhenaden, may I help you?" Seth asked as he pulled away from his slave.

"I thought you would be by the pharaoh's side today." Akhenaden responded, giving a fast glare toward the child. How could he get his son away from this disgusting slave?

"He excused me from my duties today." Seth explained without a flinch from this man.

Akhenaden wondered when would be a good time to say the truth. Would that drive the child away from his son? It should have been Seth who was pharaoh not Atem. He spoke, "I have something to discuss with you in private."

Seth glanced to his slave, sighing, "Yugi, go outside for a while. Enjoy the fresh air but remember the rules."

"Yes, master." Yugi stood up and walked carefully around Akhenaden. The man seemed off to him. He left the room, sighing. It felt so wonderful with his master. Then in his dreams, it felt great with the pharaoh too. Why did he like both of them? His place was only to serve his master and no one else. He ended up in the special garden for the pharaoh. There were more flowers planted. He sat down, staring at the flowers. They blew when a nice breeze would come by.

In the throne room, Atem tried to sit up straight as farmers pleaded their cases to him. He couldn't stop thinking of what Seth said. For a man who had wisdom, he was clueless on this matter. When did he start to be attracted to Yugi? It had to happen before the kiss. Yes, the slave's laughter brightened everything up. Yugi had a will. Yugi had strength deep inside. Yugi was strong even if the boy couldn't see it. Look at all he had to adore and still stood standing. Shimon looked at him in concern. He snapped back to attention, speaking, "It seems you both need to work out a deal. The middle land should stand alone and not be touched by either of you."

In Seth's room, Seth asked, "What is it that you wished to discuss, Akhenaden?"

"You have grown greatly. You have grown into a great man. The challenges in your life, you fought back and came this far." Akhenaden said in pride. Seth raised an eyebrow at him. He walked to Seth, lifting that chin to look into his crystal clear blue eyes. He sighed, "My biggest regret was leaving."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, pulling away from Akhenaden.

"Seth." Akhenaden sighed. He took a deep breath and stated, "You are my son. You have done well without me. Maybe if I kept you here, you would have been pharaoh instead of your cousin."

Seth stood there, frozen on his spot. Akhenaden took a step toward him and he took a step back. He hissed, "You are lying."

"Why would I lie on such a thing?" Akhenaden asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, you do not care for our pharaoh." Seth growled.

"It is you who should be pharaoh. Turn your back on someone who could not rule." Akhenaden stated.

"Talk like that could get you killed." Seth remarked coldly. His head was spinning. It started to make sense. Akhenaden always favored him when he first arrived here. Akhenaden watched over him all the time. He saw the look of pride in Akhenaden's eyes every time he did well. It made sense why his mother always had sad eyes when he would ask about his father. He growled, "Get out of my room." He was cousin to the pharaoh. The pharaoh, who had his heart. It would seem they were sinning a lot more than they thought.

"Seth."

"I said get out of here before I tell the pharaoh of your words." Seth hissed. Akhenaden sighed and left him be. He walked to the balcony, staring out at the land. His heart was racing. This information could destroy everything. He closed his eyes, stating, "He is still my heart. That will never change no matter who we really are to each other."

A few hours later, Yugi entered his master's chamber, seeing Seth laying on the bed. He shut the door, walking over as he spoke, "Master." Blue eyes glanced toward him. There was something different in them. What happened? He walked to his master, asking, "Is there something I could do to help?"

"There isn't anything you can to do to make things right." Seth sighed as he leaned his head on his arms, shutting his eyes. For the past few hours, he has been thinking on what Akhenaden revealed. He wanted to go to his pharaoh to tell him straight away but that could lead into a war. He didn't want anyone thinking he would betray his pharaoh in that way. He would forever stay loyal to his king. He felt small hands rub his back and he asked without opening his eyes, "What are you doing, Yugi?"

"You seem stress, Master." Yugi stated like it explained everything. His master rolled over on his back, staring at him. Yes, there was truly something different in those eyes. He could see confusion and a tint of fear. Since he got here, he has never seen fear in those eyes that could suck his soul right out of him. He leaned down, sealing those rough lips. Arms wrapped around him. He was a slave, but it didn't stop what he felt. He felt the need to help Seth in any way he could. He fell for his master. Yes, he was confused about liking the pharaoh as well. It didn't make sense to him, to like two people at the same time, but it felt right. It felt like fate pushed them all together. As the kiss was broken, he removed the clothes covering both of them. Blue eyes stared at him. No words were coming. No sound either. He truly wished they were free to live their lives, but sadly rules and laws were in place. None of them could escape them. Only if they were in a different time. He slammed his hips down, thrusting the thick cock into him. He threw his head back, screaming. It was painful.

Seth tried to sit up. Yes, it felt the pleasure but he heard the scream. He called out breathless, "Yugi." Those purple eyes look at him with tears at the corners. He wiped them away, stating, "Why?" He went to pull out but those slim hips slammed down again, making him groan by the tightness heat engulfing him. He grabbed the pale hips, trying to stop the slave from hurting himself more.

"Please. I want this." Yugi pleaded as he looked at the body below him. Blue eyes looked at him. He ran his hand up the chest to the neck. He leaned down some, feeling the thick cock inch more in him. He whispered, "I want to feel everything from you, Seth." His master looked shocked at him. One day, he hoped he would gain the love he wanted. He was cared here even if he was punished before. This was home. It felt wonderful here. He hoped he could help Seth and Atem in the end. It might be confusing but he knew deep inside he fell for both of them. He loved them. Seth made no move to stop him as those rough hands slide up his body. He wanted to feel everything this man had in him. He pushed himself up and slammed back. He tossed his head, biting his lip. It was painful but there was pleasure there. He could feel everything. It was making his head spin.

Seth groaned softly. Why was Yugi doing this? He only have done this with Atem. He flipped them over, slamming forward into the tight heat. Yugi was biting his lip. It was making the heat build inside of him. This slave was making him lose his mind, just like his king. The conversation from before was leaving his mind. All that matter was the pleasure building inside of him, like a fire licking at him. He leaned forward, sealing those lips into a rough kiss. In the back of his mind, he knew this was too rough for the small body below him. Was it right or wrong? Yugi did ask him to do this, but he knew there was pain involved for the slave. His mind went blank as those slim hips slammed forward, making the heat engulf him again. His mind was losing touch. Yes, this was something he needed. He slammed his hips again and again. His hands moved across the pale body, marking it his.

Yugi felt the pain and pleasure together. He knew his master needed this. Whatever happened today has got to his master. He will do whatever it took to help. He moaned as hands molded against him. The pleasure was winning over the pain. Would he be asked if he was okay afterwards? He screamed as a large hand wrapped around his cock, "MASTER!"

Outside, Mana stopped in her steps, looking at the closed door to the high priest. She glanced to the side to see Atem trying to hold in his chuckle. She pouted and mumbled, "He is loud."

"Guess the little one enjoys Seth." Atem chuckled as he continued to walk down the hall. He wondered if they were at it all day. He did swear he saw Yugi in the garden earlier. He continued to walk with Mana running after him. He did miss the warmth from his lover, but he had a lot to think about. It was odd to know he felt for the slave. He swore off feelings for anyone else. Yes, he cared for his girls and had a good time with them, but he didn't love them as he loved his high priest.

In the high priest's room, Seth fell on top of the slave as he released inside the warm body. After a couple of seconds of calming down, he realized what he did. He pulled out slowly not to hurt the boy anymore. He looked at the closed eyes. He asked, "Yugi, why did you let me do this?" He ran his hand over the body to see if the slave was hurt in any way. He got worried when Yugi squirmed when he touched around his opening. He sighed in guilt, "Yugi."

"I asked for it, Master. Please do not blame yourself for it." Yugi replied as he opened his eyes. A tan hand ran across his face and he turned into it. He asked, "Do you wish me to prepare a bath for you, Master?"

"I will prepare it. You are sore now and need some time to gain your strength back." Seth explained softly. Purple eyes were warm and a pale hand ran across his neck. He stood up, stating, "I'll get you in a few moments."

The next morning, Atem walked in his favorite garden, seeing flowers he once planted as a child. He stopped in his steps to see Yugi sitting there. He walked over, speaking, "Hello little one." He dreamt of the boy beneath him in passion. He had to call Aria to release his pent up sexual desire. The slave stood up quickly almost falling over. He caught Yugi before he fell to the ground and he didn't miss the hiss escaping those soft looking lips. He saw the teen rub his back. He asked, "Was he that rough on you last night?" Anger was taking a hold of him.

"I asked for it." Yugi explained.

"No one asks for that treatment. Whatever you did, you didn't deserve that treatment." Atem growled. He was ready to walk away to find his high priest but his arm was grabbed.

Yugi lowered his head when the pharaoh turned his head. He whispered feeling his face heat up, "I mean I asked him to be rough with me, pharaoh."

"Why?" The pharaoh asked.

Yugi moved his foot back and forth, telling the truth, "I wanted everything from him and also he was upset. I thought it would help him." He couldn't lie to this man. If Atem found out, he could be punished for a lie.

Overlooking the garden, Akhenaden stared at the two. He resented his nephew like his brother. He should have been pharaoh. Then when he had his son, but Atem was named as the heir, he had to hide his child. It should have been Seth named as the heir. Atem was a foolish leader, but his son was clever. He glared as the slave kept his hand on the pharaoh's arm. He couldn't hear their words but he didn't care. The slave should be sentenced to death.

"If you wish to see another sunrise, I suggest you leave the slave alone." A cold voice spoke.

Akhenaden turned his eyes toward the one who should have been the heir. He stepped forward, speaking, "Seth, please look at the truth. Your cousin can't rule. You can. Forsake him and claim your rightful place."

"Leave them alone or so help me, I will kill you myself." Seth whispered deadly as he took a step forward. He stared into Akhenaden's eyes, stating, "I will not betray my pharaoh ever. I will die for him if I must. My loyal will never die."

"If you are found out, they will see you as a traitor anyways." Akhenaden pointed out.

"Then let them punish me to death. I will do it willing for my king." Seth stated in passion. He will not turn his back on his pharaoh ever. He still couldn't tell his king anything. He didn't want to see betrayal in Atem's eyes. Shimon walked over, staring at them. He asked, "Yes, Shimon?"

Shimon stated, "Follow me, High Priest Seth." He walked toward the garden with the high priest. Yugi quickly let go of the pharaoh's arm. Atem was glaring at Seth which was strange to see. He asked, "I was wondering if it would be all right to have the slave come with me to the market?"

Atem looked at Shimon and replied, "I have no problem with it as long as you watch over him."

Seth asked, "Do you wish to go Yugi?"

"It is up to you, master." Yugi responded.

"I asked what you wanted, not what I want." Seth snapped, gaining surprised looks from the pharaoh and Shimon. Yugi lowered his head. He rubbed his head, sighing, "Sorry. It is up to you, Yugi."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go." Yugi whispered, not want to anger his master anymore.

Seth handed some gold to Shimon, stating, "This is for Yugi if he wishes to get anything." He turned his head toward the slave and replied firmly, "Do not leave Shimon's side at all." Yugi nodded his head and Shimon took the slave away. Atem was glaring at him. He asked, "What?"

"You took him rough. Just look how he is walking if you call it that." Atem hissed.

"What I do with him is not your business." Seth snapped.

Atem opened his mouth and shut it in shock. He touched the tan arm, looking at his high priest. He asked, "What has got you in this mood?"

"It is nothing, my pharaoh." Seth replied.

"I am not asking as your pharaoh, but as your friend and lover." Atem whispered.

Seth looked at the pharaoh. He was his cousin. He was a threat to the throne. He didn't want that. The last thing he wanted was to see betrayal in Atem's eyes. He shook his head, sighing, "It's nothing, my pharaoh." He walked away, whispering so lowly he didn't hear his own words, "My cousin."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 11/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the delay but I haven't been writing much. Sadly, I hurt my back again and have been in pain for these few weeks. I finally wrote this chapter which I hope is good. I was also hoping if you would care to read a one shot from me. It's called Healing and the pairing is Seth/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba/Yugi. I was wondering what people think of it. I never saw that pairing before. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

In a dark room, Akhenaden kneeled, speaking, "He could be great but he is foolish throwing it away."

"Do not worry. He will turn his back on Atem. It is the fate for him to rule."

Akhenaden smirked in the dark room. He knew his son would be great. He saw it so many times when Seth entered the court. Yes, soon his nephew will be thrown off the throne. He stood up, sighing, "It will be great and the power that should have been in my blood line will happen." He walked away, thrilled it will work in the end.

In a room, Seth stared out at the kingdom that he lived in as a poor soul. He rose in the ranks, got where he was by himself. He didn't want the throne. That place was to Atem. He leaned against the rock railing, trying to figure out his conflicted thoughts. He felt guilt for what happened last night with the slave and what he said to his king. No, that wasn't right. Atem wasn't just his king but his lover. He knew he should spill before Akhenaden came up with a way to betray Atem. He just didn't know how to say those words. Would Atem turn his back on him if he knew the truth? He closed his eyes, whispering, "Gods, please give me a sign of what I should to do to protect them both."

Out in the garden, Atem took a glance toward Seth's chamber. He could see the other leaning against the railing. What was wrong with his lover? Seth hasn't been that cold with him since he first arrived here. Was Seth upset that he found himself drawn to the slave? He shook that thought out of his mind. That was something Seth would tell him straight out. What was going on with his lover? He couldn't figure it out. He sat on the ground, looking up at the skies. He whispered, "Ra, please let me have my spirit and will." He was pharaoh, meant to marry and give an heir to his kingdom. His heart never pounded for anyone but his high priest. Was did he feel everything would break away from him? Something wasn't right and he felt it in his body. He stood up, knowing if anything came, he had to protect his people with everything in his power. They came first. He walked away from the garden. His answer wasn't coming to him. He closed his eyes as he whispered, "Seth, I need your strength."

At the market, Yugi looked everywhere but made sure he was beside Shimon. He heard the elderly man chuckle at him but he didn't mind. It made his soul feel complete. He hasn't heard laughter in his house ever. It was a nice change. It made him feel free. He did ponder over his master's behavior today. He hoped he didn't make Seth upset for him wanting to come to the market. He walked over to a stand as Shimon stood there talking. He stared at the one thing there. He knew everyone was staring at him. It didn't bother him. He always had people stare at him.

Shimon looked around, not seeing the slave. He called out, "Yugi." He felt panic when he didn't get a response. A woman walked over, chuckling out her question of he was looking for a young boy. Her finger pointed toward the stand and he walked over to see the slave staring at a purple flower. He asked, "Do you want that, Yugi?"

Yugi mumbled, "I want to give it as a gift."

"For High Priest Seth?" Shimon asked, not really seeing the high priest into flowers. The slave shook his head but those purple eyes remained on the flower. He asked, "Who for?"

"The pharaoh seems to like flowers." Yugi muttered, his face heating up. Shimon talked to a person. He blinked his eyes to see the pot of the flower in his hands. He looked up at the kind elderly man. He gave a smile.

Shimon smiled back, seeing how happy the slave was. He walked down the road with the slave being very careful as he walked. He noticed the huge limp on the boy. He asked concern, "Was he too hard on you?" He never knew Seth would do such a thing.

Yugi sighed, "I ask him to be rough with me. Master didn't do anything wrong." Shimon raised his hands, giving him the sign he would drop the topic. Yes, he was feeling the pain but it didn't matter. He would give everything for his master and the pharaoh. He felt his world would crumble around him. He didn't know why he felt that way but it was there.

Three days went by and Seth continued to watch as Yugi would water the flower and put it on the balcony to get sun. The slave seemed so happy with the flower. It reminded him of how his king acted toward it. The girls were glaring at him every time he would see them. He avoided his king for these three days. He didn't know what to say or do. He watched, in surprise as Yugi held the pot in his hands carefully. As his eyes followed Yugi to the door, he asked softly, "Are you going somewhere?"

Yugi stopped, turning his head toward his master. He could still see the tension. Every time he tried to help, his master would order him to stop and kindly replied that he would not hurt him like that again. He tilted his head, wanting to know what was going through that mind. He answered, "I got this as a gift. I was going to give it to the person I got it for."

Seth gave a soft smile and nodded his head to let Yugi know he could do as he pleased. Yugi tried for three days to release his emotions from his tense form but he refused each time. He would not make the same mistake twice. He listened as the slave left the room. In a few minutes, the door slammed open, making him jump startled. He stared into anger ruby eyes. Did his king know the truth? Would this be the end of it? The door was shut behind the great pharaoh. Those eyes didn't leave his.

"Why Seth? What did I do wrong?" Atem asked, trying to hold his emotions inside. Three days and not even a glance toward him. No matter how hard he tried, the high priest would leave him alone. What did he do? Seth's eyes held fear in them and pain. He asked in a pleading voice, "Is this because I'm taken with Yugi? Is that why you are avoiding me? Is that what I did wrong to your eyes? Seth, please. Three days and no words from you. It hurts." He poured everything out. He wanted his lover back.

Seth held his breath. His king knew. Then he heard the other words. He looked at his lover. He answered, "Of course not."

"Then why?" Atem hissed.

Seth stared at the powerful man that only lost himself to him. He stood up, keeping his eyes on his king. He knelt before the one he held the title. He heard a small gasp. He whispered, "I will only bow down to you. I will never bow to another. You are the only one I see as my pharaoh. Please know this. Know my loyalty is only to you, my pharaoh."

"Seth…"

"No. Please know that. Please say you know that." Seth choked out.

He felt arms wrap around his waist but the high priest still knelt before his feet. He was confused by these words. He ran his fingers through the brown hair, speaking, "I know but tell me what has got you acting like this." He felt the head shake against him. He stared at his high priest puzzled by the behavior.

Out in the court, Yugi looked everywhere with the pot in his hands. It would be better to run but he didn't want to drop the flower. He walked down another hall to feel himself fall. He stared down at the broken flower pot. The flower on the ground. Tears gathered at his eyes. It was meant to be a gift toward the one who has been so kind to him.

Akhenaden sneered, "You should watch where you walk, slave."

Yugi didn't care of the words directed at him. His heart was pounding. How could he give this to the pharaoh now? Tears finally fell down his face, straining his pale skin.

"You weep disgusting. Seth doesn't care for you. He doesn't love you. You are beneath him." Akhenaden spilled his hurtful words, anything to get this boy away from his son before everything fell apart before his eyes.

"What is going on?" Shimon asked as he saw the slave on his knees and hands, sobbing. He walked to the slave, pulling him into an embrace.

"I can't give it to him like this! He will hate it!" Yugi cried. He heard the words. He didn't care what this man said. This man ruined his gift for the pharaoh. They cared for a slave. He heard footsteps walking away with a growl from Akhenaden. He continued to sob.

Shimon gave an idea to try to bring a smile back to that face, "Why don't we plant it in the garden for him and then we will find him to show it to him?" Yugi's head snapped up, looking with hope. He gave a smile to the slave, seeing one of the harem girls cleaning up the mess. He help Yugi up and got the flower. He went to the garden, watching as Yugi started to plant it. He shook his head at what happened today.

In Seth's chamber, Atem asked again, "What is going on?" Seth still knelt refusing to meet his eyes. He knelt down, hearing a surprise gasp. He stated, "I value you in this kingdom. I value your strength. Looking at you gives me the strength to rule this kingdom. I know you are loyal to me. But this all confuses me. Why would you think I wouldn't believe those words?"

Seth was ready to speak, the words right at the tip of his tongue but the door was opened and slammed shut. He stood up, turning his body away from his king. He couldn't say it no matter how much he wished to reveal the truth he knew. He heard the door again and glanced back to see Shimon standing there.

Shimon sighed, "Yugi, you didn't need to run out of the room like that."

"Hello little one." Atem responded. He glanced at the tensed form of his lover, wondering what happened that had Seth acting like this. Yugi grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door. He chuckled softly as dirt was going on his tan wrist. He let himself be drag down the halls. Some guards looked ready to step forward and he waved their concern away. He was pulled toward the garden and looked around. Yugi pointed at a purple flower, those pale cheeks red. He tilted his head and asked, "What about this flower, little one?"

"It's a gift from me. Well Master bought it but I picked it out." Yugi nervously said. He turned his head to see Seth and Shimon standing there. He fiddled with his fingers as silence took over the garden.

Leaning down, Atem kissed the slave's forehead as he whispered, "It's a lovely gift and a great place for such a beautiful part of life to be in."

Yugi felt his body react to the innocent kiss. His entire face went red. He looked at his master to see a rare smile on his face. He tilted his head, ready to say something but others walked over, making him shut his mouth and lower his head. Beside Shimon was standing there. He doubted the man would do anything to any of them but it was better safe than sorry.

Isis bowed her head, speaking, "My great pharaoh, we must speak." She raised her head, walking away to the court. Everyone was following her. She glanced to the slave and felt her heart go out to him. She pushed away her tears of the fate coming toward them.

In the court, Atem sat at the throne, seeing his uncle glaring at the slave. He turned back to Isis and asked, "What has happened, Isis?"

Isis knelt before her king, speaking, "I saw darkness coming forth. It will engulf you, my great pharaoh. For your safety, please leave."

"What will happen to the people?" Atem asked, gaining silence. His uncle was looking at him.

Akhenaden saw his perfect plot. He went and knelt, hating every second of it. He spoke, "My pharaoh, you should leave for your safety."

Atem rose from the chair, stating, "I will not leave my people when they are in danger." He glanced to the side to see Yugi in tears. He walked away from his throne, firmly stating, "I will fight to protect them first."

"My great pharaoh, it is possible you will not make it out alive." Isis whispered. She couldn't see the fate clearly but she knew it was a chance that her king would lose his life.

Seth knelt before his pharaoh, speaking loudly and clearly, "I will throw down my life for you if I must, my pharaoh." He will show his father that no matter what happens, he will stay loyal to Atem.

Yugi lowered his head, feeling his heart ache. He could lose them both. He didn't want that, but he saw where they must be loyal to. Atem must be loyal to his people while Seth must be loyal to his pharaoh. Tears flowed down his face and sadness was eating at his soul. He wanted to help but what could he do. He was nothing more than a slave.

Isis glanced to the slave, seeing clearly his fate. She turned back to her pharaoh, speaking, "If this is what you wish for, we will fight for you."

Atem stated, "If Ra's fate for me is to lose to protect my people, then so be it." He waved them out of the room, leaving. He saw the trouble in blue eyes but still no answer came. He heard running footsteps and before he could turn around. He felt arms around him, a small body shaking against him. He heard slow footsteps. He looked down to see the slave holding onto him. He should have ordered the boy to the room instead of hearing of war. He sighed sadly. What would be Yugi's fate if they were gone?

Yugi sobbed, "I don't want to see you both gone. Leave for your safety, pharaoh."

Seth wanted to say the same thing but he knew his lover well enough that it was best not to show that kind of emotion in the mist of battle. Atem cared for each person of the kingdom, no matter what rank they were. It was one of things that made Atem a great pharaoh. He would gladly lose his life for that.

Atem ran his fingers through the spiky hair, sighing, "Little one." The sobs didn't stop and he said the boy's name, "Yugi." Innocent eyes looked up at him. He stated, "I leave, my people suffer. I would not make a good pharaoh if I left them. I must protect them with everything that is inside of me. That also means protecting you and the other slaves. I am pharaoh and must think of them before myself." The slave held him again, tears hitting against his bare chest. The guards glanced over and he gave them a look that they were dismissed. He walked down the hall with Yugi and Seth. As the entered the room, he sat down and the slave climbed on his lap still in tears. He ran his fingers through the hair, listening to the boy falling asleep, still holding onto him.

Seth started to take of his jewelry, staring at his slave and his lover. He spoke, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Atem asked as he leaned his head back against the chair. Seth looked at him in sadness and pain. He sighed, "I must protect them, Seth."

Seth turned away from his king, stating, "For you to fall for them and leave us behind."

"Isis didn't say that was my fate but that it could happen. I must fight for them, my high priest." Atem responded as he picked up the slave. Yugi made a noise and he laid him down on the bed. He looked at his high priest, the only one who was truly there for him. He walked over, pulling the taller man down. He whispered against those lips, "If I fall, I know we will meet in the next life."

Seth sealed those lips, wanting to be the one to die. He wrapped his arms around his king, one of the people who held his heart. The kiss was broken and Atem gave him a soft smile. His pharaoh said he had to leave and sort things out. He was ordered to stay by Yugi's side for the night.

Mana stared at the wall. She was only going to see if Atem was all right. She didn't mean to see him with the high priest. She heard footsteps, not ready to be caught. She left as quietly as she could.

Atem left the room and leaned against the wall. Sometimes he thought the gods were laughing at him. He closed his eyes. He had to protect them all but deep inside sometimes he wished he didn't have that burden to carry. He shook such thoughts out of his mind. He had duties to continue and plans to make. He had no time for this self-doubting. He walked away from them, ready for the war that was coming. His fate will be waiting for him, whatever that might be.

Inside the room, Seth laid on the bed with Yugi curled close to him. A few tears fell from his blue eyes. Why was the gods letting this happen? What more did Atem have to prove? He closed his tired eyes, whispering, "Atem, let me fall before you. Let me die for you and only you, my pharaoh Atem."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not make any profit of this story.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Seth/Yugi, Seth/Atem, future Seth/Atem/Yugi and Kaiba/Atem/Yugi.

Chapters: 12/?

Summary: Seth brought a slave and this slave was going to turn everyone's lives upside down.

Notes: Hello readers. I'm happy to see so many wonderful comments. I'm really trying to write this good and hopefully not too quickly. Can't believe how many chapters are up. Please enjoy and please tell me what you think.

The room was dark but Akhenaden knelt there. He spoke, "I do not understand. We don't need to do this."

"You are wrong. You wish for the son you had to hide away to take the throne. The pharaoh's death will give your son the power that was rightfully his."

Akhenaden laughed, "So true but…"

"Do you care for your nephew's life, Akhenaden?"

"Not at all. I would laugh at his tome. I worry Seth will not take the throne if that happens." Akhenaden stated his concerns.

"I saw the future. The new pharaoh is High Priest Seth. He will take the throne and rule greatly. Atem must die."

In Seth's chamber, Yugi woke up screaming. Two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him to a bare chest. He relaxed, feeling safe. He dreamt of the pharaoh dying. Those eyes held so much sadness and pain. He shook in the hold. He didn't want to lose his new family. His heart was held by two men. They were his family. Tears fell as a strong voice whispered into his ear. What could he do to help them? What could he do to let them live? He whispered, "Master."

"Hush, Yugi. Go back to sleep." Seth whispered back. The body started to ease against his hold. He thought of sending Yugi away but it wouldn't work. He could see a strength in the slave that many didn't hold. Yugi would return back to the palace. He lay back down with the slave in his arms.

In the harem room, all the girls were crying. Nesa sobbed, "What if something happens to the pharaoh?"

Aria sighed sadly, "All we can do is be there for him. We must keep strong."

"But…" All the girls said at once.

"If I fall, it would be my destiny. Do not worry for what has not happen, but feel for the moment." A firm voice spoke from the curtains. All the girls turned to him. He walked inside and each one of them ran to him. He sat down with the girls circling him. He wanted to be with Seth but he heard the slave. The one who needed comfort was Yugi tonight. He closed his ruby eyes, stating, "We will carry on with what we have all this time."

"We worry, pharaoh Atem." Aria whispered.

"I came to ask a favor from you all." Atem replied. It was the hardest thing he had to think of. The girls curled close to him. He continued with his words, "If I do lose in this war, be there for Seth. Stay with him. Watch out for him."

The next day, Yugi walked around with his head bowed. Seth had duties to do and he didn't feel like being with him all day. He was still confused about what he felt. He stepped foot into the garden, seeing the pharaoh sitting in front of his flower.

"Hello little one." Atem sighed. He thought he would escape for a little while. He was tensed. He sent out his soldiers to see if there was anything going on. They reported nothing. Isis was never wrong about the future events. It might not be as clear as she would like, but she knew what she spoke of. He heard the soft footsteps walk closer. He dreamt of the slave beneath him again but this time he rode out his desires instead of calling for one of his girls.

"I'll leave you alone, pharaoh." Yugi whispered, noting Atem wanted to be left alone. He was just a bother to everyone here. He couldn't even help them fight in the war. What could a slave do?

"Join me, little one." Atem stated. He felt the slave kneel next to him. He ran his fingers through the spiky hair. He glanced to see the face red but there was fear in the eyes. He wanted to be free. He wanted to forget everything. He pulled his hand away, knowing he was making the other fear. He spoke, "We all have destinies to fulfill."

"Is it really destiny to die so young?" Yugi spoke up. Ruby eyes turned to look at him. He stood up, bowing his head, stating, "I don't believe in destinies. Was it really my destiny to be a slave, sold by my own blood? Was it really destiny for you to suffer because you can never be open with the one you want?" He walked away, not caring if he would be punish for his words.

Atem stared at the retreating form. Many would pay for those words, but they felt refreshing. He leaned back, looking up at the skies. He removed his crown, staring at it. Was it really his destiny? It didn't matter. He was pharaoh, the gods' chosen one. He placed his crown back and stood up. He heard footsteps and his ruby eyes glanced to his high priest. He chuckled, "Little one does not believe in destinies."

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"He said so himself. He has spirit to speak to me in that matter." Atem answered.

"I'll talk to him and make sure…"

"You will do no such thing. Those words were needed to be said and now I know what I must do." Atem replied. Yes, his doubts were pushed away. He would stand and fight with everything in him. It didn't matter if he lost his life. Another will be chosen by the gods to rule. He turned his head, seeing Seth kneeling before him. He stated, "I fight and protect my people as the gods wish it."

"Then I fight along your side, my pharaoh." Seth responded as he stood up.

"I want to be with Yugi." Atem sighed, seeing nothing on Seth's face. He couldn't get the slave out of his mind. He walked toward his secret lover and asked, "Is…"

"As long as he wishes for you, I am okay with it. Tonight." Seth answered the unvoiced question that was ready to part from his king's lips. The pharaoh nodded his head and left the garden. As he looked down, he saw the purple flower standing tall and proud even with the wind blowing. He took a step forward, swearing he saw darkness wrapping around the flower. He blinked his eyes, shaking his head.

Mana spoke, "High Priest Seth."

Turning around to see Mana standing there, Seth tilted his head to see her nervous. He asked, "What is wrong, Mana?"

"I know the secret." Mana whispered. She looked into those deep eyes. He tilted his head again. She sighed, "I saw Atem with you. Is that what has been bothering him all this time? Is it because the slave being with you?" She only wanted to help her friend. She noticed those blue eyes become fearful. It finally dawn on her why he would have that look. Before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm, making him still. She whispered, "I would never hurt Atem like that. The secret is safe with me."

Seth stated, "Forget what you saw."

Mana sighed, "Seth, please, I wish to help my friends."

Seth turned to look at the girl to see her pure soul so open and he replied, "It is never easy between us. It never has been and never will be. A gift and a curse at the same time. That suits as well." He pulled his arm away and left the young girl standing there alone in the mist of the garden.

In the high priest's chamber, Yugi leaned against the railing, staring out at the kingdom. He knew there was a chance that he would be left alone. He leaned his head on the railing, feeling the tears flow down his face. He found a home, something so beautiful, but it will not last. They had their station in life and nothing he could do can change that. After all, he was stationed as a slave. His heart was trying to rip from his chest. Would it ever heal? Would he ever have their hearts? Was he just a burden to them? He pushed away from the railing and asked, "Ra, will we ever be free from these harsh binds placed on us?" He went back to the room, lying on his bed. He felt the wind blow across his skin.

In the throne room, Atem glanced around the room. Seth entered, bowing before him and stood by his side. He sighed, "Isis, is there more? There are no signs of an attack."

Seth stared at Akhenaden who was watching them closely. He could see the resentment in those eyes toward his king. Should he say it? It could be dangerous for him if he did. He didn't care for his life, but he had to protect Atem and Yugi. Yugi could be tossed away and Atem would feel pain of losing him. Would there be pain if he were to fall though? Would Atem feel the same after learning who he was to him?

Akhenaden spoke, "My pharaoh, I doubt Isis would lie about this."

"I do not doubt her words, Akhenaden, but we must have more information." Atem responded.

Isis sighed sadly, "All I have seen is darkness, my pharaoh." She couldn't tell him what the fate of the slave would be. She thought about it. Maybe having Yugi leave the palace would protect him but still the fate was the same.

Tapping his fingers against his throne, Atem sighed, "I wish we knew more. I would like to know if the attack will hit here first or the people. We have no way to know what to do."

Akhenaden spoke, "If it happens here, you should not be here. Without the pharaoh, we would fall." He was hoping Atem would leave, showing how much he was a coward.

Atem narrowed his eyes at his uncle and his voice rose in volume, "I will not run from battle. I will stay here and fight for my people." Everyone took a step back from him. Seth knelt in front of him, bowing his head low to him.

Akhenaden felt the hatred boil inside of him. His son should not have to bow to some weakling. He kept his face void of emotion. He couldn't mess up or everyone would know he was plotting against the pharaoh, who did not have the right to sit on the throne. It would be pleasure to see his nephew fall and his son take power.

Seth stated, "I will defend you, great pharaoh."

"Your loyalty is a blessing, High Priest Seth." Atem responded. Everyone talked about what they should do. He agreed with some. Others he shook his head of disapproval. A few hours later, the sun was starting to set. He waved his guards away even though they were jumpy with his order.

Seth responded softly, "I have prayers. I will be along shortly." He walked the pharaoh to his chamber and left the king. His hands curled into fists. Was this Akhenaden doing? No, it couldn't be. It wasn't Akhenaden style. He shook his head, swearing he would protect his lover with all his power.

Atem entered the room to see Yugi leaning by the balcony. He shut the door and spoke, "Hello little one." Those purple eyes turned to look at him. There was sadness in them. He walked toward the slave who made no move. Yugi wasn't letting fear rule him. He tilted the chin up, speaking, "Your words have made me make my decision."

"Are you here to punish me for them?" Yugi asked. His body was shaking but he would not show fear. He will not bow and apologize for his words. It was the truth in his heart. The pharaoh shook his head. He responded, "Master is not back yet."

"You have such strength in you. No matter what is thrown your way, you still stand." Atem whispered, feeling the desire for this boy grow stronger in his veins. He leaned forward, sealing those lips.

Yugi froze as those lips touched his. What was going on? Was the pharaoh drunk again? He didn't taste wine on him nor did the pharaoh seem drunk. He couldn't stop the moan escape as the tongue slid across his. The door opened and the kiss was broken. He threw himself to his knees in front of Seth, speaking in fear, "Master. It isn't what it looks like. I would never betray you."

Seth blinked down at the slave and Atem was ready to grab him. He spoke, "Yugi, you did nothing wrong." Those purple eyes looked at him and then glanced to the king. He sighed, "Neither did he. You both are attracted to each other."

Yugi stood up, going to the pharaoh, stating, "If I knew I was meant to please you, I would have. Forgive me, pharaoh."

Before Yugi could touch him, Atem grabbed the hands. Purple eyes stared confused. He sighed, "Yugi, this is your choice, not ours. I will not force you to please me. It is your call. Forgive my forwardness. Forgive me, little one."

Yugi glanced between his master and the pharaoh. He didn't understand. Was he supposed to please the pharaoh or not? He asked, "What do you mean?" He only hoped he would not be in trouble.

Touching the pale face, Atem sighed, "I know about your dreams." Yugi's face went red but his eyes grew large in fear. He pulled the teen to him, whispering, "Nothing is wrong with that, little one. I have found myself taken with you over the time. Everyone has dreams of what they desire." He ran his fingers through the soft hair. He continued, "I want to feel you but I will not touch you if you do not wish for it. You have the say in this. Your voice will be heard."

Yugi felt his body shake being so close to the pharaoh. It felt so warm in the embrace. He glanced to his master to see him taking off the jewelry and sitting down. His heart was racing and he wondered if Atem could feel it. He smelled the sandal on the king's body. His chin was lifted and he stared straight into ruby eyes that held power and warmth in them.

Atem gave a soft smile, sighing, "Forgive me, little one. I did not mean to frighten you. I see you do not want to be with me in that way." He pulled away, nodding his head toward his lover. Before he took two steps, a pale hand wrap around his tan arm. It felt like a fire licked up his body. A burning passion was there and if this kept up, he would throw away his mind. His eyes turned to see Yugi's cheeks rosy red and the teen was squirming his feet back and forth. He asked, "Little one?"

Seth was ready to calm down the slave but he watched as Yugi grabbed a hold of the pharaoh. He saw a flash in those purple eyes. He sighed to himself. Those eyes held a deep feeling within. He leaned back to see where this was going. He would let Yugi decide on his own. He would only step in the way if neither of them felt too frighten. Well more Yugi than the pharaoh. His king was hardly frightened.

Atem asked once again, "Little one?"

Yugi felt a wave desire hit as the pharaoh spoke out his nickname. It sounded so heavenly. He could see it was why they said Atem was a god. He took a step forward. His eyes did glance to Seth but he seemed interested, not displeased or upset. He leaned up, ruby eyes watching his every move. He thought about the upcoming battle and knew it was possible he might never see Atem again. This would be his only chance. He felt his world spark as his lips touched the living god. Arms wrapped around in a gentle care. His mind lost all thought as the king took over the kiss. When it broke, he breathed out, "Want. You. Too."


End file.
